


Rake at the Gates of Oblivion

by alis_grave_nil



Series: Necromantic [1]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Constantine (TV), Hellblazer, crossover cameos - Fandom, dc new52
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Violence, Canon Bisexual Character, Conjob doin' his thang, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, F/M, Horror, Insanity, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Past Drug Addiction, Polyamory, Threesome, Tragic Romance, Voyeurism, punk!constantine, semi-au, twisted love story, young!zatanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_grave_nil/pseuds/alis_grave_nil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his damnation at Newcastle, John wanted to be saved and he turned to the mage Nick Necro for help .He becomes entangled in an affair with Nick and his girlfriend Zatanna Zatara .Of course because it's John,everything falls apart.'<br/>My mind and body were a blank canvas and they painted portraits of things I could never imagine in me .I was theirs to use, to break and piece together how they saw fit and break again..I never felt so alive-John Constantine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Important notes on universe: This universe borrows from hellblazer,new 52,also from Teen Titans (tv) and young justice (tv) and the constantine show,also movie verse,as Nick Necro mentions having known in John Constantine in this verse .Most of this will not play a part in this fic though .This is for later .Also,I saw a comic of the oblivion bar being a super massive crossover,so there are cameos galore,so don’t be surprised is Bayonetta and Jeanne sandwhich Zatanna on the dance floor . . .but it’s not to the point it takes from the plot .This story specifically focuses on the love triangel between John,Nick and Zee .Now,I have not read enough about Zatanna,so with her I’m kinda guessing in the dark .  
> There’s also the fact that I can’t do new52 John as he is a heartless dick half the time,more so then in Hellblazer,where his fuck ups are more often than not an indirect result of impulsive stupidity .John is one of those dumb smart people,I’m the same way,so . . .?  
> In Hellblazer ,there are many points where he tried to do the right thing like especially in Delano’s run with the situation with Marj ,or when he releases the souls of all the children from hell(don’t remember when that happened though . . .research AKA digging through the stash),in Ennis’s run,that Neil Gaimen story . . .I think the most fucked up prtrayal of him was in Azarello’s run . . .seemed a bit OOC for me at times .I didn’t read Mina’s run or Swamp Thing (yet) and I don’t think I wanna read the latest run,I’m just gonna skip straight to the ‘Constantine’ reboot and hope for the best .  
> One thing new52 seems to get wrong is this; John actively tries to do the right thing but fails spectaculalry,and his methods of doing it are completely fucked,like The Punisher (not quite,obviously John does not kick down doors and riddle the place with bullets) .I say it’s more of a normal feeling of self preservation (cuz ya’ know,afraid of burning in hell and all) and self fulfiling prophecy .He won’t try to be good because he done messed up so many times,what’s the point .He thinks everyone around him is doomed and that he’s a walking curse (he kinda is . . .it’s complicated) .John’s a chain-smoking ,selfloathing who’s been in and out of asylums .He accepts he’s an asshole ,but not particularly happy about it .He’s lived a life of trauma and that does that to a person .He's still a dick so :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -John goes to the Oblivion club for the first time ,much to his luck.Of course strange things will happen

John had spent the last of his money on the trip to new york city .He had heard of a man who worked mirackes and after what happened at newcastlw and a stint in Ravenscar asylum,John was ready to move on with his life .He knew there were things wrong with him,knew he was broken so far deep ,nothing could be done .But with this,with the ability to control his psychic episodes,at least he’d had some reprieve .He had heard by way ofr internet forums and by way of mouth that there was a man called ‘Nick Necro’ who may be able to help him .John had watched any and every video he could ,read every article,forum or journal ,anything he could get his hands on .John was desperate now and looking at the handsome man in the group picture gave him hope .He had emailed Nick so many times,spoke in chat rooms,told him that he was coming to see him .Of course Nick out right ignored him and John was pissed .So ,he decided to air his grievances in person .Granted,it was ridiculously impulsive,but after waking up from a nightmare and being broken out of Ravenscar, he decided to drop everything and head to America .This will probably bite him in the ass later,but it was the only chance John had. 

He spoke to a girl who knew a guy who knew a girl,slept with said girl who told him about another guy,whom John para-trooped with for the weekend on the off chance that he would show John how to get to Oblivion .His name was Stan .  
He was tall and skinny ,much taller than John,with long black hair shaved on one side and sharp features .He had a grin that scared John shitless .But the man worked at an occult shop and really knew his stuff .John confirmed that when the guy marked his forehead with lamb blood and burned sage around him before he came to the back .That and the fact that he was telepathic,something that unnerved him .Contrary to popular belief,telepaths do NOT usually put coherent voices in your head,it was more visual .And because John was such a headcase (something Stan directly confronted him on) ,there would be no ‘internal investigating’,on his part .

“So,you think you can actually do it,get into the Oblivion bar?”,Stan asked ,chuckling .John glared at him and continued d

“No reason I shouldn’t”Stan took a puff off of a clove cigarette as John frowned,clutching his jacket closer .It was a freezing cold night in the middle of September and John being too broke at the time had no gloves,just his leather jacket and boots to make him feel some loose semblance of warmth .Stan though was practically taunting in his long gray trench coat to the point where John wanted to snatch the thing and run off with it .Worse,they were in an abandoned church somewhere in NYC with the smell of urine and mildew as after scents .The place did NOT look like the entrance to another dimension .However ,the spray paint runses and casting circles on the walls gave it away to all those who knew what they meant .

“Could you not do that,you’ll make me want a smoke and I’m all out .Spent all me bloody money on this bloody trip”,John said .Stan just grinned and blew smoke on the back of John’s neck making him shiver .He reached over and took the chalk from John’;s hand .

“Even if you do it right,that doesn’t mean you’ll be welcome”,he said .

“Like hell they won’t .I’ll find a way . . .find away even if I got to summon the devil ‘imself ”,John said .

“He did you dirty last time you talked to him and he’s got your soul .What else do you have to offer?”,Stan said .

“What else do I have to lose?”,was John’s answer,still eying the wall .Stan sighed and stepped forward .In the next few minutes,John watched as Stan quickly fill in a symbol with practiced precision before blowing off the excess chalk .After that,he dug up black ,sphere shaped candle from his coat and took out a pocket knife .

“Gimme your hand”,he said ,as he pulled a dagger from his coat .

“I’d rather use me own blade,thank you .Don’t want anyone else’s essence .”,he said .

“Smart move,gimme your knife”,Stan said,giving him a smirk,putting the knife back .Yawning .He handed John the candle and lead him to the wall .John had enough sense not to trust people with knives,but something about Stan . .the man gave off a loving and protective aura that John clung too .It crossed his mind that maybe in another place and another time,maybe something could’ve blossomed between them .But Stan ,like others (namely Kit Ryan) liked to play it safe and acted more as a ‘gatekeeper’ of sorts between this world and the other side .John had met people like that before,only unlike the others,Stan had the potential to be more (his empathic abilities were more than a little disturbing ,and his psychic gifts were something to envy) .He was at least benevolent enough to point people in the direction they needed to go,and turned others away .

Stan lit the candle and cleaned John’s knife with alcohol .He then wiped it off and ran it over the fire .

“Fair warning,kid .This is gonna hurt like a bitch”,he said .

“I’m a bit of a masochist,I’ll live”,he said .

“Hmm . . .I kinda figured as much .Don;t say I didn’t warn you .Hands out”,he said .John held dead still as Stan traced a deep cut through each of his hands .John began seething in pain .

“Don’t move,it has to be perfect”,Stan said .

“Tryin’ ,mate .This . . .is . . .past my hard limit”,he said,his voice cracked .

“You’re too young to know ‘bout that .But fuck it,everyone likes em’ young an’ pretty,so I guess you might as well live the lie while you can’ for you get kicked to the curb”,Stan said pulling the blade away .

“Like it makes a difference . . .I’m use to it . . .fuck! “,John said as the blood seeped from his hands .

“Suck it up ,kid”,Stan said as he dropped the candle into John’s hands and lit it .

“Sanctum Oblivius,ad infinitum”,Stan chanted in a bored voice and the chalked in circle glowed .Before he could react,John was shoved right through an opening portal .  
“Don’t get lost!”,Stan called as John’s horrific screams echoed through the now closed wall .

“Hope this one makes it alive . . .it’d be a shame if he didn’t”,Stan said as he began cleaning the chalk from the wall .  
\--  
First he felt cold,then he heard the sounds of cars going by .John opened his eyes,and sat up,rubbing his head .

“Hell if I’m doin’ that again . . .there has to be another way”,he muttered .

John forced himself to stand ,and looked at his hands .They were completely healed,the candle was gone and on his wrist was a tattoo with the numbers of a timer in bold,black ink .4:00 ,it said .He had four hours to stay or he’d be lost in Oblivion for good,becoming a permanent resident and being erased from time .Personally,John thought it was pure bullshit,but after being sent here by Stan in the first place,he may have to re-think that .  
.As far as he was told,Oblivion would have a golden moon and a navy blue sky and despite the lights of the many cities,the stars are always seen . He looked up at the sky and smile crossed his lips .

‘Welcome to Oblivion’,he thought to himself .

Though the temptation to travel and explore the city was great,John came on a mission and for once,he would NOT let temptation strike . . .at least not yet .  
John was on a time limit and he had to get what he came for .Before his eyes ,a red arrow pointed to the end of the alley .

‘Okay,follow the arrows like Stan said . . .hell,what do they think this is a video game or something?’,he thought .John did in fact follow said arrows through the end of the alley . . .only to come to another alley .

“What the fuck”,he said irritably .

By The time he found the place,he had already lost nearly an hour of his time .He stood in front of a large metal door with a pentagram on it and knocked on it .He rolled his eyes at how stereotypical it was and waited .Suddenly a set of eyes appeared on the door and a skull shot through it, .John stumbled back ,startled .

“Christ!”,he said,shocked .

“Ah,you must be new .Wait . . .you . . .you’ve been here before . . .is that you m’lady?(*1)”,the skeleton spoke .

“Eh,I dunno if those eyes are for show or what,but I’m clearly a bloke”,John said,losing patience .

“The Constant One,the Laughing Magician . . .your name is Constantine . . .I can see her face written all over yours .I find it amusing that you’re a man this time around”,it said .

“Reincarnation,right,whateva .So can I get in or what?”,John said .

“Impatient as always .You may come in,my Lady”,the skull said .The door swung open and John walked in .As soon as he did,it immediately shit behind him .Down the hall,he could here music playing and there were several doors .He looked at the note that Stan had given him and looked at the doors .The one he needed was three doors down,and had a set of bat like wings on it .

He checked his wrist timer and cursed before heading down the hall .Tonight was the night he was waiting for .Tonight,he’d become what he was always destined to be . . .At least that’s what he told himself .

“Hope the drinks are good”,he said to himself .As soon as he raised his hand to the door,it flew open and before he could register what is going on,he was dragged in .


	2. Blood Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Ol' Conjob tries to pull a con on Nick Necro by seducing him...and it of course didn't turn out how he expected.Nick gets a call from Zatanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -First,I combined the Hellblazer and Nu52 Constantine back stories.Second,John agrees that he will be a human familiar.Google familars if you’re curious how things will go.I hope this chapter comes out well,it was damn hard to write.I was readin' some Hellblazer recently and Justice league dark so that helped.Anyway,so instead of the lame way he approached Nick in Justice leauge Dark #0,Johnny here's gonna make an impression.That's all for Now,see notes at he end,Cheers!

 

Warning:there’s smut and violence in this chapter,Nick/.John.If that ain’t your cup of tea,feel welcome to leave or just skip it  
Chapter 2: Blood Contract  
John

“The bloody hell is goin’ on?”,I demanded.I was bein’ manhandled by some over sized oaf.

“What’s a brat like you doin’ snoopin’ round this place”,the man said.They would have someone who was big enough to toss me through a window if need be.  
*(1.0)“Lookin’ for a place to have a pint”,I said.It was true,mostly.I’m gonna need a drink if I was gonna have the bollocks to pull off what I was planin’ tonight.

“This club is exclusive and invitation only.You shouldn’t even be here”,he said.

“Stan sent me..and that creepy skeleton thing kinda let me through,so I thought it was straight”,I said .He gave me a hard stare for a moment, then produced  what probably would be an invite if it wasn’t blank

“Read the words on the invite and you’re in”,he said.It was a cheap parlor trick meant to keep muggles out.But I’d already come all this way and I’d be damned if I’d be turned away off some silly name conjuring spell.I closed my eyes a moment,concentrated and looked back at the paper.There,in burnin’ letters I saw it.

“Abraxas”,I said.

“Fine.Welcome to Oblivion”,he said.*(1.1)

After all that mess,I was let through the corridor and into the actual club.The music was loud,but not loud enough to drown out everything around.The lights were dimmed out but  not enough to throw off my vision.As I went up to the bar ,I scoped the crowd to see if I could get my eyes on my prize,said prize bein’ the one and only Nick Necro himself,the greatest mages born state side.I sat in a stool and reached for a wallet...then remembered I was flat broke.Bollocks.

It was time to turn on the old Conjob charm.

Sittin’ under the light,I undid my jacket,revealin’ the fitting band shirt I and a rather obvious double belted bondage collar I was wearin’ round my neck .,I heard from a credible source that Nick would like this sort of thing,so so while it’s a little out there even for me,I’ll do anything to even the field.

The shirt was black with the word *(2)‘Membrane ‘cross the chest.Was a fairly decent local band back in London,which I fronted.Hell,we even dropped and album called  
*(3)‘Rake at the Gates of Hell’ on itunes.But I was the only real talent,and no I’m not bein’a prick,I’ve been told I got the voice of an angel.Me and my mate Gaz were the only ones worth their salt,Gaz bein’ a guitar genius and the first bloke I ever kissed.He thinks I lost my virginity to him,but that was Chas,who’s moved on to girls since like it never happened and largely contributed to why I don’t do other blokes like that in the first place.The last time I saw either of them was after Newcastle .It makes them almost feel like a faded memory.

That very thought made me completely lose my nerve for a bit.I mucked that one up pretty badly ,I ruined everyone’s lives.I fucked over everyone I ever cared,for scarred  
them ,scarred myself,and Astra...dear god.

I keep seein’ it playin’ out in me mind.The blood ,the bodies,that horrible feelin’ of bein’ compressed and freezin’,the voices and she looked at me,looked at me and screamed...  
I don’t belong here,I got no right.I got no right seekin’ redemption after the things I done.Suddenly,Ravenscar seems like a good idea.I shouldn’t be allowed out here with the world,I don’t belong,I don’t-

“Hey there,angel,you look like you could use a hug”,a woman’s voice said.She had an accent from London and a hint of Glasgow,which sounded a bit odd.I looked up to see a fine bird ,not very tall but very curvacious,with short lavender colored hair and sherry eyes that hardly looked human.On either side of her head were a set of batn like wings which’d look bloody ridiculous...except they were real.There a re a hell a lot of freak-shows here,but they mostly look human.She was NOT human.In fact I could feel the air just compress,a chill by her.All those things I felt before,knew before,so I knew what she was.The bloody lady was a demon,I could feel it.That chill ...the same chill I felt that night...

“Not really ,luv.I could use a drink though,but I lost me wallet”,I said,pretendin’t to check my coat.

“Not a problem”,she said and waived down a bartender.

“So...you’re a liverpudlian,but here you are in the big apple”,she said.As soon as the drinks got there,I downed min e before she could even look at it.She’d put somethin’ in it,I know she would.I know this because demons are bastards and they will do any and everything to trick you,cheat you and get your soul.

But she can be used.

“Same for you Glasgow girl.Got a reason?”,I said.She smiled and I can feel her nails digging into my back.

“Maybe”,she said.Her hand ran up my thigh and it should be hot,but I feel like I am going to pass out from sheer fright.

“I was just doing a little sight seeing is all...and what a sight you are to see”,she said.Her touch was cold,so cold,just like what a demon would feel like.I had to get away but not until I get what I need from her.

“I do too.Wanna do somethin’ ‘bout that?”,I said.

In the next few moments,we were in a booth and she was on me’ lap,tryin’ like hell to get me under her spell.Gods know’s she beautiful,and a little too close to human too.It’s only the screams from her victims every time we kiss that make me wanna stop.

We were at it for maybe ‘bout a good long while ‘fore maybe ‘bout twenty minutes when I caught a glimpse of the timing on me’ watch started to tick down,it was time to take it up a notch.

I slid the cross bracelet from beneath my arm warmers,one that I blessed with holy water long before I set foot on the plane to the States.

It was the only thing that stopped me from bein’ dragged to hell with that girl all those years ago.I reach into her shirt,and pressed it to her heart.The scream she let out was inhuman ,unholy and enough to make me shaken up.

“Damn you to hell!”,she screeched.

“Sorry,won’t be joinin’ you love...but if you help me out a bit,I might be able to keep you from the bug furnace in the ground yourself”,I said.

-

I managed to talk the dark mistress,Lilith’s her name ironic,more so,cause she was only a newborn demon to begin with,ain’t know much bout folks like me,the poor thing.The idea was to bind her so that she could help me out in case Nick doesn’t wanna play nice.Just needed a bot of her blood for the trick to work.It’s only a contingency blood cuz I don’t wanna owe another demon my soul....somethin’ I try not to think about.

.On the way to the restrooms,though,I started feeling the aura from other directions...the place was crawling with non-humans and I had only just realized it!I thought that the creepin’ feelin’ was all the bad mojo,witches and the like,but I was dead wrong.

For a moment ,I think maybe this was a mistake,maybe I’m in too deep and maybe I need to just go back to the asylum,because anything is better than this.I was safe there,I was safe and everyone was safe from me.

After askin’ about I found the bathroom and practically ran in.I walked over to the sink,one of the broken mirrors, me hands shakin’,my knees too.After all this time...I’m still scared,I’m still bloody scared of shadows.I was the only one in ‘ere so it was safe for me to completely lose my shit.I looked at the mirror,and I could see here,Astra Logue,lookin’ back at me.

4)Dark hair and dark eyes in horror,damning me .condemning me...  
Here I was ,a grown ass man ‘bout to cry in a bathroom like ponce.Even though I felt the lump in my throat,the sting in my eyes,I sucked it up..I hate myself for bein’ so broken,so fucked up.Worse of it all was that I’d done it all on my own.But damnit if I was gonna let this stop me,I was here in Oblivion to fix all this.

I checked my wrist and the time said 10:17.I got ‘till midnight to either get outta this place or shack up with someone who’s magick is strong enough to resist it...Nick Nero would be the one I prefer for obvious reasons,but I can always improvise.

The sound of footsteps snap me outta me thoughts so fast,I nearly got whiplash lookin’ at the door.I  escaped into a stall,shuttin’ the door behind.I locked it and let out sigh of relief.Last thing I need is someone catchin’ me spazzin’ out ,especially in a place like this.  
Through out all this,I became thoroughly aware of the fact that the timer on my wrist was runnin’ lower.I already lost two hours doin’ God knows what and I wanna kick myself in the face for it but it can’t be helped.I quickly scrawled a ward on the wall,then reached over and flushed the toilet (with me’ foot cuz who knows what’s been on this thing) and prepare to leave when I heard a familiar voice answer a phone.

“Yeah? Okay...calm down....no really.The show’s gonna be awesome,Zee.I’m proud of you.So when are you comin’ back to town?”,he said.

I know that voice and know it well,thanks to my stalkerish obsession with him.  
It’s Nick Necro.

My heart started beatin’ a mile minute now.He’s right here,right here.My first impulse was to approach him right off the back,but tryna antagonize him in the bathroom seemed awkward.’Side’s ,somethin’ told me just askin’ Nicky for help would land me in a bad spot  
.  
I force myself to get the courage to open the door .The worse he could do is say no,in which case I could offer to blow him or stalk him until he gives in..or give him a rather nifty artifact I stole ‘fore I got here .Papa Midnight’s gonna find out I took his shit one o’ theses days,but it’ll be long gone and if he don’t got no proof,his hands’ll be tied.And if all else fails,I’ll simply take what I want,one way or another.But that’s not important,what’s important is that I get to Nick before he disappears on me.And he might literally do this.

And as soon as that thought got out ,he was leavin’ and I was followin’ him.

Really,I’m lucky the bastard’s taller than me and enough of a weirdo to still have his trenchcoat on  
(though I admit,it’s a really nice coat.Points for it NOT bein’ a black one).It’s damn easy to follow him and be discrete about it.I followed him to his table,again,bein’ ever so discrete that he hardly noticed me.I realized the best course of action would be to get’ im a drink.Get ‘im outta his head and throw his judgment.As I followed him though,I did think to myself ,it’d be easy for someone to get the drop on this bloke,which isn’t exactly a good thing.

I kept my eyes on him the whole time as I wandered over to a different bar.He was sittin’ all by himself at a booth like it was a throne,the bastard.Worse part was he looked damn good doin’ it.It wasn’t just that,but the whole air ‘bout him,like he was in control of everything and I swear if he asked me to get on my knees right now ,I’d do it.

He’s everything I wanted to be ,the man I should be but I realize even if I tried ,it be a facade.Too many cracks,too broken.

I didn’t realize I was starin’ so hard until he looked up from a deck of cards in his hands and looked straight back at me and cocked his head,motioning me over,and I froze.He looked at me right in my eye expectantly before going back to the deck.I was on edge,but the alcohol gave me enough courage to fool me’ self into thinkin’ I knew what I was doin’.

Somehow,5)luck was on my side ,as I didn’t have to do too much maneuvering to get to him.And even more lucky,a waitress walked by with  a couple of pints which I grabbed and dropped some money on the tray to compensate.I offered Nick one and he took it,albeit by way of levitation.I felt the pull on my wrist first,a light tug and I looked at him who was raising his eyebrow.I was a bit hesitant ,but I let the drink go and it floated over to him and he took a sip.

“Should I be calling you a stalker for knowing what I drink?”,he said.Again,pure luck ,but I’m not complainin’.

“Lucky guess,mate.Mind if we chat a bit”,I said.I am NOT going to admit that I follow him on twitter.And facebook,and tumblr..and had been on him since back when folks gave half a damn ‘bout MySpace.God knows I don’t wanna come off as a highly disturbed fan of his.. the worse part is it might not be far from the truth.

His eyes shifted and he lowered the drink sitting back.He eyed me up and down and cooly said “So what do you want,kid?”.

A split second I was ready to come up with a smartass remark,but I need to play my cards right.

“To get to know you,in person”,I said.

“I don’t talk to amateurs”,he said.My first instinct was to throw the drink in his face but I held back.

“Then you must not have many too many mates.You’re better than everyone else”,I said.

“Obviously.And no I’m not lookin’ for any”,he said.

Okay,so i didn’t expect him to just ‘say yes’ an all that,but the bastard is a prick and tryin’ my patience.

“Not just for a night ?Have a bit of fun ,yeah?”,I said.

He eyed me up in down,and apparently liked what he saw.He moved his arm and gestured for me to sit next to him.Soon as I did,his arm was over my shoulder.Looks like the rumors were right,despite the fact he didn’t trip the ol’ gaydar not even a lil’ bit.I’d say he was a closet case,but the way he blatantly mess’s in my hair not givin’ a shit who watches tells otherwise.

“Take a card”,he said.  
   
“Why?”,I said.  
   
“Game of chance”,he said.  
   
.I sipped my drink and did what I was told.The card I drew is deuce of spades.He grinned ,dragged on his cigarette and shook his head.  
   
“*Kid,you drew the worst card in the bunch.Your bad news”,he said.  
   
“Do you put that much faith in some old cards?”,I said.  
   
“No.I touched the glass right after you and from that alone,I can tell you’re into some dark shit”,he said.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared,mate.Thought the great ‘Nick Necro’ was betta than ‘at.Guess I was wrong”,I said.Before I could finish  
   
“Far from it.I’m just suspicious by nature”,he said.

“’kay,hows ‘bout I tell you a story,a lil’ tale,eh? Aren’t you just a wee bit curious as to why a fullblooded Brit crossed the seas just to come see you of all people?”,I said.

His eyes were judgin’ me far too harshly for my liking,even more so when I pulled a pack of cigarettes that I lifted off that unsuspectin’ demoness at the bar.I was lightin’ up my second in lest then ten,not that he would know this.Or maybe he does.My nerves are shot to shit ,so what does it matter ?These wasn’t no silk cuts,but they’d do.Was better than those shitty Newports that Nick had.  
   
“Nope...but feel free to run your mouth”,he said.I was visIibly glarin’ at this point and this arsehole was idly shuffling a deck of cards like I wasn’t even here.  
   
“What ?State your case or kick rocks”,he said.I sighed.Forcin’ me’self to remain calm,I sat back,kicked me feet up on the table,which made o’l Nicky here gimme a look of obvious disapproval.I couldn’t give any less of a bloody care,which I made sure he knew.  
   
“Right then.So,back ‘cross the pond,myself and a group of mates thought we were badass and were cause we rolled wit’ some mystics in london.We were called to handle an exorcism.Suffice to say it was an epic fail, everything went to shit and I was in the middle of it all.I am in a position where that no matter what I do,where I go,I could never escape it,magick,”,I said.He flicked some ashes onto the ash tray and sat back,still messin’ with deck of cards.  
   
“The only way out was to accept it and master it so that it would never happen again,not to me or anyone else.There all sorts of monsters and the dark and for the longest time,I thought the only thing that stood between the world and the monsters in the dark was me’slf.

Not true,it turns out..I went all ‘cross Europe in search of all the knowledge I could.I stumbled ‘pon your website one day and realized that I was completely fucking wrong about everything I learnt.You knew things no one else did,can do things they could never do .So I decided to come straight to the source.Anyone who knows their stuff knows you’re not to be fucked with”,I said  
   
.He chuckled at that and ,damn,even that sounds sexy.I can already see why all the girls swoon over this guy and I’m startin’ to feel jealous...jealous of hypothetical people who may not even exist,who don’t got a bloody thing to do wit the situation at hand.That’s  how bad he’s got me.  
   
   
“So,basically ,you fucked up and you want me to fix your problems?”,he said.  
   
“Well-”  
   
“Take another card”,he said.  
   
“What does that have to do with anything?”,I said flatly.  
   
“It might determine if I say yes or not”,he said.  
   
Games,bloody games,he was that type of guy,but I’ll bite.I sipped my drink and did what I was told.The card I drew was the King of hearts,which seemed to throw Nick off ,could see it in the way he raised his eyebrow...and that’s it.He’s got a poker face to die for,one that I think only me’self could rival.

Nick placed it next to the other card before watching the cards shuffle themselves.When they finished,he drew two cards of his own,but refused to let me see.

 “I dunno if I can help you with your little problem,blondie.But I think I’ll take you up on that other offer right now if you let me”,he said and I nodded,unable to speak cause I could hardly processed what happened just now.

Nick Necro wanted me,and he wanted me bad.  
   
This was good,this could be used.I could still snare him into doin’ what I need him to do.That was the first thought.The second was pathetic in comparison,idol worship,somethin’ I am thoroughly ashamed of.Of all the people in this room,people more powerful than me,people with looks I can’t touch...non-human...fuck was that an angel? I looked back and it bloody was,but back to me.Me and Nick.Me and Nick Necro.

I’d be a damned fool to turn ‘im down.I am a fool,but I went along with it mostly cause there was somethin’ to gain.If I can’t at least get em’ to teach me,I could secret away some of his magick while he’s shagging my brains out (it can’t be any other way,that predatory gaze tells me that much)and get off clean.Hopefully,he’ll survive the ordeal.If not...

   
Nick finally put that awful cigarette out and gathered his cards.His eyes were wondering back to me.

“C’mere”,he said.I glanced at him a moment,before taking my feet off the table and slidin’ a bit closer.Suddenly,he grabbed me by my collar and pulled me close..The moment our lips touched,I felt it.That dangerous spark of mutual attraction that drags both people in and over their heads,the thing that bad romances are made of.As bad as he wants me,I want him,and that tips things outta me favor.I don’t know if I’ll be able to do what I need to do when it needs to be done,but I do know the smell of Calvin Klein and Newport cigs,and somethin’ natury mixed with his scent will be a smell I’ll never forget

As we kissed ,I felt eyes on me,on us,because with someone like him,someone as important as him,people were always watchin’,He threw his arm over the back of the chair again,then over my shoulder as the drink floated up to his hand.Some part of me was proud that he was so shameless,showing ownership.

I think that was the first time I wanted to be owned by someone,and owned by him especially.It was a damn good thing I picked up that collar,it just made everything right.  
 

Nick finished his pint in one go before slamming it down on the table.I was barely finishing mine when ,he was getting up and grabbing me by my wrist.He was near dragging me to across dance floor at that point ,but his eyes were somewhere else.When I turned to see what he was lookin’ at,he grabbed my chin and turned me back.

“You said you wanna have some fun?Come on then”,he said,and immediately his arm was around my waist.As we crossed,the room,the crowd literally cleared a space for us and there were more envious gazes,and I wondered if they knew something I didn’t.

“I know somewhere better than this if you really wanna dance”,he said lowly.Somethin’ told me,he may not have been talkin’ bout dancin’ alone.God,that was such a corny line,but when a bloke with his swagger and looks says anything at all,it comes out right.

“’Then lead the way”,I said,and my voice already sounded slurred.He intertwined our fingers in a way far too intimate for us to be strangers and was leading me over to the spiral stairs.We grabbed a few more drinks on the way out and by the time I hit the top of the stairs,I was kinda outta it.Me own fault cuz unlike me,he didn’t even finish the drink,In fact,he took a sip and sat it down because he bloody could.Who was gonna stop him?No one in their right mind.  
\--

*7)[Real quick,let me tell you.Hookin’ up wit a bloke’s not a thing like gettin’ lucky with a lady.When you’re wit a girl (for all you sorry sods readin’ this who don’t already know).for the most part ,you’re in control.She’s soft,delicate,light.An assertive lady is cute,even smells a bit cute if you can get past the bar food and what she just drank.And grabbin’ tits and ass is free game,and she’ll laugh when you pick her up.With a bloke? Not so.

See,you gotta size em’ up,get in his head and figure out what he likes.Is he assertive or no.Are you gonna be manhandlin’ him or are you gettin; tossed ‘round like a ragdoll.It’s all hard angles and even if he’s a little tubby (which I don’t mind,I don’t discriminate...most people say that makes me a whore...no luv,you’re just more picky and shallow than I am),power plays.And in the end,somebody’s gotta get bent and lucky for me ,I don’t mind either way.Okay,movin’ along]  
\--

Out in the halls,Nick was shoving me into a wall and grinding against me.I was surprised when I realized he was practically sporting a boner already.His hands went up my shirt and I felt it all the way down.I was s’pose to be doin’ somethin’ important,but gettin’ lost in him makes me forget.He kisses my neck,his stuble brushed against my face...another thing to envy..Mine is takin’ far too long to grow.Then he shoved me against the wall nibbles it a bit at my neck and I nearly moaned.

 

“Like that?”,he said and I said ‘Um hm”,and he was snogging me again.As soon as he was there,he was breaking away and I was getting anxious.

“Relax,I got you”,he said.And I trusted him.I trusted a strange man who was so far into dark arts ,he probably knew the devil by name,to lead me to a dark place,figuratively and literally.  
\--

We were maybe on the third floor,and here ,the lights were virtually non-existant minus sigils on the wall,and the music in the background sounded half demonic,half angelic and all fast tempo ,like it didn’t even know what genre it wanted to be.Really,we couldn’t make it back to the room without bein’ all over each other.I stumbled back and hit the door making us break the kiss .Shockingly,we were able a to laugh ‘bout it for a moment,before he reached over me and pushed the door open.

“Take it off”,he said in my ear ,tugging my jacket , and kicking the door shut the moment we set foot in the room.When he said it I felt a prickling sensation in the base of my skull and was compelled to do what he said.I dropped the jacket on the back of a rather gothic lookin’ chair that matches the rest of the room..

He was commanding me with magic,I could feel it.I realize now,I have to keep my guard up,but it’s hard.The entire room feels like it belongs to him and some other entity and it’s drawing me in,like he is.Now,I’m aware of the candles lining the room,the smell of incense and sage burnin’ .The sheets are jet black and I have to wonder if it means something.

 

Don’t know which I want more,lettin’ him have me or runnin’ in the other direction .But when he wraps his arms around me from behind and unzips my trousers,my mind’s made up.

“How do you want it?”,he said into my ear .

“Whatever you want”,I answered because I know he’s the type who wants his way,the type who likes bein’ in control.

“Should’ve known you’d say that”,he said and hooks his finger into the ring on my collar.The next few minutes,my shirt is gone,shoes gone and we’re practically dry-humping on the bed.

“I knew it...you’re all marked up,with demon wards no less.You really are into some dark shit,it’s why I chose you”,he said.Somehow the fact that he’s fucked enough in the head to feel that way makes me feel better.What that says about me ,I’d rather not dwell on it.Each touch was static electricity ,a steady pirickling aginst my skin and ...fuck

Wit our skin exposed,I feel the power ,the magick ,comin’ off of him so strong it’s overwhelming.More so everytime I rake aainst a seal or sigil in his skin.

This guy is the real fucking deal.Seriously.And I’m likely walkin’ right into a trap . The worse part,I’m completely turned on by it,the thrill of it and it’s like I’m in a self induced high.Stay-fucking-focus John is my mantra and it’s hardly workin’.Lucky for me,Nick was gettin’ impatient and helped me lose those tight ass skinny jeans.

“How do you want it “,he said.

“Do me from behind”,I said.

Partly cause I’m hopin’ he’ll grab my hair and take me like he doesn’t care ,and part cuz with my hands outta focus,I could work this arrangement in my own favor.

I was on all fours,waitin’ for him and he was draggin’ my trousers and undies down to my knees.I was relieved when I heard him the very familiar sound of him tearing a condom,I was stupid enough to not think of it.The prep work was rushed and I swear if I was completely sober,it’d probably hurt like hell.He didn’t start slow n’ cute neither,two fingers with something cold and wet and as fucked as it is,I’m glad he even did that much,though ‘m sure he was using hand lotion (which I pray I’m not allergic to).Yes,I’ve been with that arshole who didn’t even bother with prep ,I’m sure most blokes like me have.

“Relax,come on,babe,just ease up a bit”,he said.I was thinkin’ on how that was easier said than done,but tried my best.I’m not use to doin’ this with other blokes like that.It was just once with Chas,twice wit Gaz and a few strange blokes I couldn’t be arsed to remember cuz I was always high .I regret the fact that most men I’ve slept with fed me drugs like candy to get their way(and I was bloody daft enough to accept them).I will remember how Nick isn’t like that.

I can look back on it now and say when he put in me for the first time,I whined like a bitch,I really did.I whined like a bitch and Nick laughed at me when I did.I didn’t have time to be pissed though ,‘cuz he hardly wasted time gettin’ started.I could feel every inch pushing inside of me,stretching me with every passing moment.By now,my face was in the sheets and I was arching my bag and tuggin’ the sheets off the bloody mattress

He waited a bit,let me adjust,then pulled it out,before he thrusting in me again.Soon ,he was pounding me into the mattress and I was lovin’ every second of it.Getting fucked is a kinda intense that can’t compare to anything else.And god,he hit my sweet spot with every stroke .He reached ‘round my waste and was wanking me off while he was givin’ it to me.I swear I was ready to cum,but the bastard stopped.Before I could do anything else,I was on my back and he was kissin’ on me again,kissin’ me like he loved me ,which in hindsight should’ve clued me in on what was to come.

“I wanna see your face”,he swhispers to me.He’s pulling my legs back and comin’ back for more and as he slides in,I swear my eyes hit the ceilin’,and I grabbed the headboard.

 

And then I saw it.

.Right above me is,a magick seal,used for channeling power .And just like that,I had him right where I wanted him and I think he felt the same.So essentially,we were in an undercover stalemate that he didn’t even know existed.Smiling to myself ,I grabbed onto him and dug my nails in hard enough to make sure I drew blood.Not hard ,the way he was pounding me ,I would’ve done that anyway.

“God...Nick,I’m ...close”,I said,and parted my legs more so he can go as deep as possible.

“Then cum for me”,he said .I reached down and wanked myself to orgasm with him still inside me.I could feel him cumming at the same time and it was absoluetly mind numbing.When it was all done and over with,I was splayed out on the bed,breathless,my legs shaky ,dizzy and driftin’ down from cloud nine after one of the best fucks of me life.I can say this cuz I’m only slightly buzzed and it was still great.I’ll actually remember doin’ it in the mornin’.

Nick was over on his back a few inches away and I felt myself driftin’..  
...until I felt hands around my throat.Really,I wanted to take the moment to thank the soddin’ bastard for ruining’ one of the best orgasms I’d ever had with a kick to the bollocks.But obviously,that wasn’t happenin’.

“Alright kid,fess up.What the hell did you do?!”,Nick demanded.It took me a moment to catch onto what was happenin’ and worse that he had a knife at me throat.

“Check the pillows”,I strained out.In his eagerness and anger,he got sloppy and did just that.He dug through the pillows and found the spell card I had placed there to divert all the tantric energy from our little romp into a sigil of my own.I then revealed the card to be an exact match to the tattoo around my right arm.Nick smiles,laughed at me.But it wasn’t funny,it was a dangerous laugh,like serial killer reader to get his next kill.I was officially fucking scared,but I didn’t let it show.

“Just an insurance policy,mate,that’s all”,I said.

“So you knew”,he said.

“Of course,you don’t think I’m daft,do ya?”,I said.It’s only partly true.I wanted so bad for Nick to had wanted me that when I saw the candles and the whole set up inside,a little part of me broke.And that little part spawned the vindictive bastard in me that made me make up my mind to get him.Nobody uses me and gets away with it.No one.

“Whatever the hell that means,I don’t know,but I’ll admit to underestimating you.You know what I want,you have the upperhand...for now.So tell me what you want kid ,so we can break even and get out of this mess.Alive preferably”,he said,casually lighting up another fag as if I didn’t have a seal that could potentially rip his magick from his very body.Then again,the bloody bastard probably had a backup plan in case shit like this happened.

“Teach me.I want to do what you do...I need to learn real magick.Not that hokus pukus bullshit or parlor tricks.I want to learn about forces from the other side.How to use them,conquer them,manipulate make them bent to my will,the laws of the universe.All the rules,everything you know”,I said.Nick took a drag on his cig and once again.laughed at me.I felt me blood boil,but once again,I kept calm.

“That’s cute,Constantine”,he said,and at the moment I couldn’t hide my shock.

“My abilities go beyond magick,John,I was born with a veil over my head under a full moon.The world doesn’t look the same to me as it does everyone else.I see things that you don’t.But,if what you want,I can teach you.Not because threatened me,because honestly...”,he paused a moment and snapped his fingers.Instantly,the card in my hand caught fire and I realeased it,as it burned.I wasn’t affected because I had more seals around the entire bar and I’m sure he knew I did too.

“...I’m impressed”,he said.He calmly dragged,blew the smoke away.

“You’ve been following me all night,marking up the walls of the place, and tampering with wards,and I know you’re the one who put those candles in the bathroom”,he says ,taking another drag.I shifted ,covered myself in case I need to make a run for it..

“Especially with the whole blood sacrifice thing you pulled while I was fucking you senseless.The marks sting but to see you laid out like that,begging for it like a good little slut was worth it.You forget that one thing though.In return for teaching you,you have to give something back.There’s a price to pay for real magick ,Constantine.You know that,what with what happened at the Cassanova”,he said and at that moment my blood ran cold.

“How...?”

“Word gets ‘round in this community,especially when disasters happen.You told me a vague little story and all I had to do was match your pretty little` face with the details of the nightmare I picked up from touching you and there you go.You look just like St. John from that band Membrane ,minus the shaved head and bangs.”,Nick said.

“You actually listened to that shit band?”,I said ,kinda disgusted.

“You got the voice of a crying angel with no vocal training,it works out with Gaz’s strings,heavy drums and some serious weed.It’s the lyrics that do it for me.”,he said,taking another drag,I eyed the knife in his hand and he gave me a slasher smile for my trouble.

“Now,enough of that.You have to finish the spell,Constantine,put in your end of the bargain.Incomplete spells backfire like a bitch.You of all people should know that by now ...so tell me,Constantine,what will you offer me in return for this knowledge.What will you offer me? You have until midnight though or else the contract expire..And even then I can turn it down and you will be fucked either way”,he said.He’s dead right,but I had somethin’ up my sleeve.

“I offer me’self to you,for the ritual”,I said.

“Null.I just had you and you made the spell misfire with your card trick.I have to wait for the next waning moon.You have to gimme something now or else the universe will make the choice themselves.And you probably wouldn’t like their decision”,he said.

I was dead counting on him wanting that that sigil card back so he could finish the ritual.Unfortunately,I didn’t know the details of the spell ,so I didn’t know what would happen if I tampered.It was stupid and incredibly reckless,a shot in the dark at best.Not to mention,the item I wanted to get him got lost at some point.Could care less though,that decreases the chances of Papa midnight tryna kill me.But the clock was a’ tickin’ and I had to give ‘im somethin’ or else I was likely to lose body parts.

Fuck you law of equivalent exchange,fuck you so fucking hard.I only got one chance to get outta this thing and I would soon find it was one of the best and worse decisions I made in all me’ natural life.

“I have something that you could very well use,in fact it’ll make you an even more powerful ,a familiar...trouble you for a smoke?”,I said.

 

“You’re probably gonna be mutilated in about ten minutes flat ,so why not?”,he said and tossed me my pack of cigarettes from my jacket,via telekinesis,cuz really,Nick was that much of a show off.

“Light please?”,I said.He looked at me bored and flicked a flame from his tumb for me to use.

“Waste of magick”,I warned

“Not really,parlor trick.As far as familiars I’ve had a few before,I don’t need more.Times running out Constantine”,he said,impatiently,and I smiled.

“See,you don’t listen.I said a familiar that would make you more powerful. Pets can only do but so much,but what if...I say this familiar would be a human? Another person and not a muggle either,a practitioner of the dark arts”,I said.And he was thinkin’ of it,I could see it in his eyes.

“Unless the familiar volunteers,the ritual will become satanic ,they would become a demon and I’d be damned to hell.I rather not walk that path unless it’s absolutely necessary”,he said.

“Everyone knows that.What ,I’m talkin’ bout is a willin’ one”,I said.

“And where could I find this ‘willing sacrifice’ on such a short notice?I think we’re done here,John”,he said,putting out his cigarette.

“Oh for christ’s sake,I’m talkin’ ‘bout me’self.I offer me to you as a familiar to work your magic through and you teach me what you know.Sounds like a fair trade yeah?”,I said.He looked at me like I was crazy,not just typical crazy like all occultists but stark ravin’ mad.I am,though I’m not sure if he realizes that yet.

“Either you’re masochist or plain desperate”,he said,uneasy.

“Bit of both actually.If you want me to cum really fast,like say if you wanna use my jizz for one of those crazy fertility rituals ,spanking is the way to go.And thanks for the lovely bruises on me ankles,luv.They match my neck”,I was only half joking when I said this and threw in a smile for good measure.Nick though,he was lookin’ at me serious as a heart attack,but there was excitement in his eyes.

“I accept your terms”,he said eagerly.In the next instant he cut his hand,seething and gestured me to hold out my own.After he cut me,he took my hand in his own,and we placed or other hand over our hearts.

“Fine.I call upon the demon Lilith to stand witness as this contract is made in blood”,I called.Before I saw it,I felt it,and smelled it ,the smell of ash and sulfur.A black burn appeared on the wall and the lovely demoness from eairlier that night atepped out,looking angry.

“A demon summon...would be impressive f it wasn’t so weak”,Nick mused.

“Fuck you too,Nick”,I said.

“Nah,I prefer fucking you”,he said and I was thrown off.

“Hey,I got shit to do.How ‘bout getting this over with?”,she said impatiently.

“Fine.From this day forth,I ,Nicolas Edgar Nolan ,swear under the eyes of all creation that I will accept this mage as my desciple,my apostle,under my tutelage until I am no longer of need to him”,he said nonchalant as if this was hardly a big deal.

“I John Matthew Constantine swear under the eyes of all creation that I will accept my station as medium,a familiar through which the master mage Nicolas Edgar Nolan may use in his practice of the arts,until he is no longer of use to him”,I said.

“The contract has been made.Breech of contract results in the taking of a sacrifice.I hope you suffer ,Constantine”,she said.

“Yeah,yeah whatever”,Nick said and snapped his fingers ,sending her back with hellfire and a scream.

 

“Did you just reverse summon a demon?”,I said.

“Yup,he said.I was feeling quite pleased until ,,I felt my heart pounding in my chest like I did a line of coke and I keen sense of vertigo.I felt the same prickle on my skin as when he tarmpered with my seals.The world was pinning,sspinning to fast and my whole body felt numb,like paralysis .

 

“Nick?! Nick ?!”

“Close your eyes,John,close your eyes...focus on me,and only me.I’m your anchor”,he said.Time passes and everything is black.Then,I could see me as thought through someone else’s eyes,Nick’s eyes.I could see my own look of shock and horror and I look dazed,like I was ready to pass out.I raised my arms and they didn’t move...no it was Nick’s arms moving to catch me before my body fell off of the bed and I’m leanin’ back lookin’ back at Nick,and through Nick I can see me.

It didn’t last long and I sat up as if I was drowning or like I came down from a really bad acid trip.When it was done,I was in my own body again and in Nick’s arms,lookin’ dwon at me,shocked.

“We’re connected now”,I said softly.

“I guess we are”,he answered.

 

* * *

 

“A human familiar? Nick,that is dangerous!”,Zatanna said over her cell phone.

“It’s not that bad ,Zee.He was completely willing to do it.In fact ,it was his idea.In return,I’m gonna be helpin’ the kid out.Trust me,he needs it”,Nick said as he sat on the edge of his bed,in his apartment away from Oblivion,in Brooklyn.

“Nick...I know you like to help people,but you’re pushing too far”,she hissed.

“And you didn’t? Should we talk about that time you summoned the ‘Nightmare Nurse’?”,he said.

“Okay,fine,but it was a one time thing and it was necessary.I just don’t want you getting hurt,Nick”,she said.Nick sighed.

“It’s fine ,babe.Really.With this,we’ll be safer.Besides,you two will get along just fine...and he’s hot”,Nick said.

“did you sleep with him,Nick/”,she asked ,frowning .

“Hey,you fucked Batman and I did NOT say anything about that”,he said.Zatanna stopped pacing,her mouth hanging open.

“Where did you here this?”,she said.

“Miss Salina Kyle,who is ,might I say,an excellent fucking lay”,he replied.Zatanna growled and he chuckled.

“Okay,okay fine.I’m coming back into town,so no more messin’g around unless-”

“Unless we’re having a theesome with a drunken whore,or stringing up some unsuspecting sub,got it “,he said.Zatanna rolled her eyes.

“Nick ,that’s only happened like twice”,she said laughing.

“Yeah,but it’s still weird.How the hell do we go home with the same people? Where are all these freaky bi’s when you;re actually looking for a relationship?”,Nick said.

“I’m right here,daddy”,she teased.

“Good bitch”,Nick said and both of them started craking up.

“Okay,okay,let’s stop.But really,I wanna introduce you to the guy.I know it’s fucking weird and we’ll be judged for havin’ a human thrall or whatever,but fuck it.Totally necessary,especially with ...the cult on the loose”,he said.

“Yeah...thanks for looking out for me ,Nick”,she said.

“No problem.Now get some sleep so we can do a last practice run for the show ,okay?”,Nick said.

“Okay”,she said smiling sweetly.Nick closed his eyes and her culd see the image of her smiling back and returned it.

“Good night,Zatanna”,Nick said.

“Good night”,she said.

Nick hung up the phone and left the kitchen,a glass of water and a bottle of pills in hand.After the madness that transpired that night ,he earned some aspirin for the headache that was getting to him.Talking to Zatanna eased most of it,so he figured it was stress.But still,having John Constantine of all people fall into his lap like this wasn’t something he was sure he was ready to handle,especially with all the rumors about him in the occult community and the fact that most people ran for the hills at that name.

Nick realized John was a bit of a sneak and a sociopath,but to someone like him,he was hardly threat.

Once he finished flushing the pills down,Nick dragged himself upstairs,losing his shirt and tie.He shoved open his door and dropped his clothes on the chair.When he looked up,he frowned.

John was in his bed.

Sighing,Nick walked over to the bed and dropped down beside him.He noticed John to be completely and utterly rigid,his features stressed.

‘Must be a bad dream...better wake him up’

“Alright Constantine.Move out”,he said.

John only responded with a whimper andhis hands were visibly trembling.

“John?”,Nick said.

No answer.  
“Please,please,please....I’m sorry...”,he was saying in an a near inaudible whisper.

“I’ll be good...I’ll be good...jsut no...please...no”,John was crying now in his sleep,his wjhole body starting to tremble.

“Shit...”,Nick cursed under his breath.For a moment,he watched the other man sleeping,hoping that it would go away.

“No...no...no-no-no”,he mumbled,gripping the sheets .Soon he was tossing and turning as if he was fighting some one or something and losing.John was breathing heavy now and Nick couldn’t take it anymore.He went to his drawer and took out a black box.He said a chant and upon touching the lock,it opened.Inside of the box a bag of black sand ,dead leaves and some white candles.He looked back at John who was calming down,then back at the box.

‘Too soon’,he said to himself and shut the box.He cautiously approached the bed again to see the man still shaken,but not nearly as bad as before.Sighing,Nick took one of John’s hands in his hands,closed his eyes and focused.

“May your dark dreams be passed unto thee,and tossed into the void.Amen”,he said the prayer.

_/...For a split second,Nick caught a glimpse of a teenage boy with messy blonde hair,fearful blue eyes and bruises,running off into the night...cursing,yelling and then he was riding a bike down a hill...the teenage boy was now older and instead of running from a house,he was sitting bruised in a corner,wearing nothing but an oversized shirt with a bloody knife in his hand...moments later,strike of matches,panting,and running again in someone else’s clothes,his long blonde hair obscuring a bruised face...sitting at a bus stop,John Constantine waited for the next bus to London and.../_

Nick opened his eyes,gasping now as if he surfaced from water.What he felt what he touched was just the surface,just the surface of all the pain and misery that his familiar was holding onto,pain and misery he had taken into himself.Nicolas Nolan had been at this for years,chasing away fears and nightmares from those around him.Take a bit of pain,cast it away.But John was different.No John was just the epitome of melancholy and misery and it’s a wonder why John hadn’t killed himself.

_‘No,he tried...he tried and never succeeded’,that was Nick’s thoughts when the image of a drowne out John Constantine appeared in his mind after being revived by the side of a lake.Following that, the image of John wandering in front of a moving train.../_

Nick realized now this his heart was pounding,his own hands shaking and he looked down at John,who was peacefully asleep.As if in a trance.Nick rose from his seat ,walked out of the room shutting out the lights.He stumbled into the bathroom,shut the door and slid to the floor in tears.

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.0-1.1) was gripped straight up from Justice League Dark #0 almost word for word
> 
> 2)Took the Mucuous part off Mucous Membrain to bring it back up to speed...Mucus Membrain sounds like the name of a really bad ,juvenile 70’s punk band...Membrain sounds like a half descent brand from 90’s -2000...but like in Hellblazer cannon,the band was till ass,barring Conjob’s singing.Also,his ability to sing will be a VERY important plot point in future stories
> 
> 3)Rake at the Gates of Hell is the Tittle for rewritten Garth Ennis issues 78-83,if I’m right,idk
> 
> 4)I’m using Astra Logue from the tv show ‘Constantine’ because she looks more childish than the Astra Logue from the comic
> 
> 5)Synchronicity wave travel!Before John knew what it was.Will be important later
> 
> 6)Divining deck cards is a thing.Had an ex who was heavily into the occult and he use to  
> do this,though like all divination take with a grain of salt.HOWEVER,in these fics,Nick’s divinations are plot important
> 
> 7)Constantine is notorious for breaking the fourth wall in Hellblazer,so there will be some of that.


	3. Hellblazer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick hears voices and he silences them and consoles a traumatized John.Later,after applying protection tattoos to John,the two have a run in with vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay,so DC continuity is a bitch...really ,it is.Marvel makes a bit more sense,it’s easier decipher.There’s also this Nick Necro thing...he’s new,claim to have trained under John Zatara, and others.I do NOT have any comics and there are limited net sources on this guy.In light of this centering around Nick ,John and Zatanna,liberties will be taken.
> 
> Also,I promise Zatanna will show up in chapter 4 :)  
> \--

Rake at the Gates of Oblivion   
   
**Chapter 3:Hellblazer**  
  
   
   
   
**Nick**  
   
I had stayed up half the night with madness playing in my head.I stayed up half the night while John slept like a baby.  
   
While he slept I was losing my fucking mind.

It got to the point where I had to take some downers to knock me out cold for half the damn day.By the time I woke up,it was like 1pm.  
   
I had done this before,take the pain,nurse it ,send it out.It was one of my gifts,that’s what the preacher said,what mom and dad said,what all those other people who’s faces I can no longer remember said (my aunt though said it was a curse and she tried to kill me so many times over,but fuck her,bitch is in the ground now).  
   
But John...John makes me lose faith in humanity.It’s not John himself...it’s what the world did to him.  
   
Why?Why is this allowed to happen?Where are his friends,his family his...he’s gotta be cursed,gotta be.It’s shit like this that made me leave my faith behind.  
   
It wasn’t real...at least not all those bed times stories.I get the real ones in my head.  
   
I have to find the source,have to find it...have to cuz they keep saying’ things and I don’tknow who says what ...just that last night,under waning moon,under the candles,under the incense in the dark ,somebody whispered something in my ear.They whispered something new...who the fuck is ‘The Constant One’? The Laughing Magician?’  
   
_‘Hahahahaha!’_

It was a woman this time,a woman and there was something...The Endless..

Shit.  
   
I’m still out of it.  
   
A ,guilty,selfish and too human part of me wishes I’d let the kid get his just deserts for trying to trap me with a blood contract.But I push that away so fucking fast because I refuse to be that kinda person.A selfish,holier than thou coward.I chose to take on this little project here,so I have to see it through.  
   
Besides,maybe the voices in John Constantine’s head would drown out the other ones in mine.Cuz God knows he’s got some fucked up shit runnin’ round in there,and I keep hearing and seeing and..  
   
And that means it’s time to meditate.  
   
Again.  
   
   
It’s been happening too often now,the voices...everyone else says it’s schizophrenia but I call bullshit.It’s fuckin’ voices from the other side,fuckin’ demons an’ shit.  
   
If it wasn’t than the rituals I perform every week to shut em’ up wouldn’t work.  
Jesus...  
   
Okay,time to come back to the real world,Nick.This is what I have to say when I have to force myself to stop staring at walls and ceilings at shit no one else sees.And as I light this cigarette ,take a drag,and I do it again and again...the menthol’s real,the nicotine’s real..smells are always real,taste is real.And even now,I’m finding a nice place on my body to put it out because pain is one those other things that takes me back.I hear with masochists,they use it to escape,but for me...I need to come back.  
   
It’s always slow because I need to feel every bit of it ,always slow because I will never get use to doing this.I take the cigarette from my lips,close my eyes....demons ,hellfire burning eyes,laughing and a woman with blonde hair.I open them again and look at nothing in particular.I feel it now,the burning,the burning,the pain and I try to hold a straight face,but I slip up and a sound of someone weak and in pian from it comes out.And I push,and push and press until I’m clenching teeth with a straight face and the hurt starts to fade.  
   
“Mr.Necro?”,I hear his voice and I snapped back.I cannot explain to him why I’m putting out a lit cigarette on my left arm.But I think he gets it,or maybe not,I just want him to.I don’t bother to act surprised,not in the least,I won’t dignify him with an answer to an unasked question.I simply blow the last of the embers away and sit the cigarette down on the floor beside me.  
   
“From now on,I expect you to knock on all doors before you enter,Constantine”,I said ,and it sounds like my mother which is disturbing because she’s dead and I spoke to her last week.  
   
“Yes...I’m sorry:,he says,bows his head.Funny how his accent makes him sound like a nice,polite kid,makes him sound almost innocent.I put heavy emphasis on the almost.  
   
I closed my eyes,legs crossed,,inhale,exhale,the smell of incense laced with just a lttle bit of pot cuz it makes it a little easier to find clarity for me.

“What do you need ?”,i finally said,because he’s afraid to ask.  
   
“Mind if I take a wash?”,he said.  
   
“Go ahead.Just don’t drown yourself”,I said and smiled.But I think he knows I’,m not playing.  
   
“Thanks ,mate”,he says and walks away.  
   
“And one more thing?”,I said,not bothering to look his way.  
   
“Yes?”,he said.  
   
“Do NOT call me Mr.Necro.It makes me sound older than I actually am and the fact that I banged you last night makes it doubly awkward”,I said flatly.  
   
“I wouldn’t mind if we went again”,he said and his voice lower.

“No”,I said because really I don’t even know if I’m mentally prepared for it.Contrary to popular beleif ,sex does NOT solve everything.No,it usually makes shit worse.

“Right...m’bad”,he said,and I here the rejection in his voice.  
   
“Make some lunch and go wash.Don;t touch my chicken and don’t use all the hpt water,I’ll kick yous ass if you do.When you’re done,I want you naked and waiting for me on your knees.Got it?”,I said.  
   
“Whatever you want ,luv”,he said.I wasn’t even serious,but he looked like he liked the idea.Part of me wants to go through with it,but in all honesty,there’s too much to lose.  
   
 .Zee’s coming back to town tonight,so I’m on the fence whether I should do anything with him or not.Even if he is ridiculously tempting,it might be cutting too close.Maybe if she agrees to it...no,no,I cannot think about it like that,I can’t .John was a one off who got lucky.Besides,the negative feedback his dreams send me tell me that getting close to him is a bad idea.  
   
It’s part of Zee and I’s arrangement.Really,it spurned because of her traveling around with her dad.We both figured that if we out right go without for months at a time,we’d actually turn to others.Don’t make since right? I’ll explain.  
   
If you bang someone off the bat,you pretty much fucked any chance of love before they can even spell the word out.But if we abstain,we’d have time to develop feelings,which is a no-no.So in my case come get this dick and get out my life is perfectly fine with me.Plus,Zee’s so amazing she’s a tough act to follow.Smart,beautiful,confidence to the point of cockiness,shades of masculinity (she always wore suits until Black Canary had a talk with her about it)and enough darkness in her to NOT call me weird.  
   
With everyone other girl out there,I had to play pretend,sex em’ up and when it was that time when you stopped seeing each other through rose tinted glasses and stopped getting endorphin rushes thinking about each other ,I would dissapear.It’s the way it has to be,because they can’t know,they can’t know about the voices.Guys in the closet seem to mind a bit less.They’re willing to bend over for me ,let me forget,let me feel like I’m part of this world for a moment and get the hell out of my life.  
   
Even with Zee,I’d been meeting with her father and I told him about it but not her.I even lied to him too about what it is that I am hearing.The only person who ever knew about me and the way I was was a woman I use to know name Xanadu ,but her visions swept her so far away that she had to turn to drugs to find herself. I was like that for a time ,a time I don’t like to think about.  
   
Night was cold,the world was empty and people were like phantoms passing by.I couldn’t see what was right in front of me,but I could hear the echoes from somewhere else.I was lucky to meet a few people who were sent from God and pulled me up.One of those people was Giovanni Zatara.  
   
Even now,people are transient,and I know them in passing.I want to tell Zatanna how I really am,but I don’t think I could take the only person who understands me even halfway walking out on me...I just can’t.  
   
But enough of that now.I  have to get my head right for the show.So I close my eyes,and I focus all my thoughts on oblivion.It was working now,it was working.My body stilled and all I could do was feel...feel..and  
   
I felt everything go hot,the whole room,the everything and again,I see the fire,hellfire and laughing and laughing...then the fire becomes light,light and air and.  
   
I open my eyes immediately and the cool chill that sweeps the room puts out the incense.  
   
The Laughing magician...the Constant one....  
   
Constantine.  
   
And omen,it’s an omen.I know it is.  
   
I stumbled up from the floor opened the drawer and the deck of cards,the cards enchanted and touched by my blood alone ,they float up from the drawer,shuffle themselves,they show me what I need to know.  
   
“Show me....show me John Constantine,show me the present”,I said.  
   
Three cards,three cards draw themselves.  
   
Ace of Spades, is trouble always trouble...Ace of hearts...love,new love ...the Joker....the joker is a fool  
   
I smile because I can connect all the dots now.  
   
I have to makes some calls,see some people.It can’t wait,I have to .  
   
I dial a number I haven’t dialed in a long time and hope that there’s an answer.There isn’t.If she doesn’t pick up by the end of the day,I’ll have to come see her myself.I’ll have to pay a visit to Madame Xanadu.  
   
But for now,I need a distraction.I need something to distract me from the voices.  
   
I found John on his knees,no longer wet from the shower but still  naked and staring at a wall.Slowly,he pressed a lit cigarette into his arm.He hissed,moaned like he was enjoying himself...except that he was crying.Not like a kid or like a mourning lady at a funeral,but still face like stone with tears. I walked up to him,took the cigarette from his shaking hand.He smiled,a bitter smile,.Then he laughed,laughed while he cried and I think for a moment,I heard this laugh before.  
   
“Hold me”,he whispered .  
   
“Please...just...hold me”,he said.I hesitated a moment,watched what he’d do.  
   
“Alright “,I said quietly.  
   
And that’s exactly what I did.  
-  
 

 

* * *

 

\--

**John**

One thing I didn’t expect was that the great Nick Necro had a regular job like everyone else...well not really regular...he was a tattoo artist and a damn good one.I expected him to be like Stan,workin’ at an occult shop or somethin’,but not the case.He had a life outside of it.

The place was Called Blood and Ink,which,considerin’ the workers looked like folks who’d hang out at Oblivion,was expected.So when I came followin’ Nick in from the back rooms,people only glanced an’ went back to work...mostly.He made me wear the collar,so I’m guessin’ people got the idea that we had that type of relationship.As for the subject of our ‘relationship,’I didn’t wanna think to hard on it,or else I’d get the blues again.

But this bein’ Nick ,meant it wasn’t just an ordinary tattoo parlor.half the damn people comin’ in want protection symbols,anti-possession runes and the like.And most of these people came to Nick.

As expected,he was damn popular here too.People stopped what they was doin’ ,nearly messed up their work just to greet him.Handshakes and ,hugs all that,from nearly everybody .A lady with pink hair even kissed him on the cheek.Nick laughed and waived her off sayin’

“Zatanna’s gonna kick your ass”,

“You gonna snitch on me,papi? ”,she said.I will admit first thing I thought was that she was beautiful. But she was a small thing ,petite really.But despite that,she had tattoos all about her arms and on her face,and I’m almost sure they were gang related,which definately said somethin’ bout her.Women in gangs are usually things to be used,but somethin’ bout her aura told me she was not to be fucked with

 

“And look what you brought in? Pretty boy ,ain’t cha?”,Angel said.

“Not Prettier than you,angel”,I said and gave her a wink.Nick gave me a look and I just grined.

“Damn right...by the way,I’m Angel”,he said.

“Oh,well that’s a surprise”,I said,but Angel was back at Nicky again.

”So what’s his story? What made a british kid drag his ass all the way to Brooklyn?”,Angel said.

“Yeah.Neva seen ‘im round b’frore.You know the deal,Nick”,another man said.This guy was a stark contrast to Angel.He was a tall man,was black and had long dreadlocks and tube beads in some of ‘em.The tattoos I could see on him looked more religious and alot of wards...in fact,I’d say he was probably an occultist,no ,he was likely a demon hunter,his name was ironically,Byron Baptist.And yes,he was born with that name.Him and Nick were buddies and of course with names like‘Byron Baptist’ and ‘Nick Necro’ jokes were to be had,corny ones at that.

“Hey,Johhny’s good.I’m teachin’ him a few things”,Nick said.

“What,how to be ya new bitch?”,someone said,this guy was white and bold with ironically,tattoos on his head.Everyone called him Dave,and he was a complete thug.Nick is too,but he had more class ‘bout himself and was clearly smarter.

“From the tats on your arms,I;d say you did coupla years...you’d know all ‘bout bein’ someone’s bitch,wouldn’t ya?”,I said in a misplaced attempt to defend m’self.

“Whatchu say to me,punk?”,Dave said.What I didn’t see comin’ was Nick punchin’ me in the arm hard enough to near throw me off his feet.

“Johnny’s just fuckin’ around.Kid’s got a smart mouth,don’t take him seriously,right Johnny?”,he said,a clear warnin’.

“Yeah ,yeah,all laughs.Name’s John Constantine”,I said.

“Constantine...hey,you mean like *1) that guy from L.A?”,Byron said.

“Nah.*2)This is M.Constantine and the other guy’s S. Constantine ”,Nick said.

“That is weird.Constantine’s gonna get a kick outta this..Anyway,get yo’ shit right Nick,cuz you know when everybody get off work an’ outta school,the place is gonna be packed”,Byron said.

“I’m on it,just gimme a moment”,he said,and Nick grabbed me roughly by my arm and pulled me aside.

“Eh,mate,what gives?”,I said.

“You already stand out with that damn accent,do you REALLY think you should be tellin’ everybody your real name?People call me Nick Necro and not Nicolas Nolan for a reason,kid.

“What,you got enemies?”,I said.

“Just keep a low profile and act like you got some sense.Don’t volunteer any info and lie when you can,long as you can back it up.You’re good at that ,so it shouldn’t be hard”,he said.It was true,but I wanted to start off with a clean slate with him.Now,I ain’t daft enough to go around all merily skippin’ through the south side o’ Bronx,but I’d think Nick kept better company.Turns out,he didn’t.Least,not other than Byron.

When he was done reprimandin’ me for existing,he dragged me over to his station ,threw a book at me and started takin’ customers.

“When the day’s out,you’ll be gettin’ your stuff done too”,he said.I didn’t like the idea of that many tattoos (I got a few protection wards),but I got enough sense to know I’d be gettin’ them for magick related reasons,so I was able to deal with it...

Until after hours and he actually started doin’ them.

He made me strip down compeltely while he scrutinized every part of my body.Then,he placed cool gloved hands on me and I felt like I was at a doctor’s office.  
“Checking for pressure points,chakra and mapping you out to see how Ley lines would react to what points and where.Everyone’s different,so it’s necesary.And since you ,my friend are gonna be a conductor for my magic,I need to do this right,okay?I don’t want anything to happen to you”,he said.

There was that softness in Nick that kept creepin’ back along with rough edges,somethin’ I’d always crave for years to come.

“Hardly knew you cared”,I said.

“Don’t be stupid.Now,I got one more thing that has to be done.This”,he said and handed me some clippers.

“What’s that for?”,I asked,suspect.

“Hair on your head or hair on your body.It has to come of.Make the choice”,he said.

“Down here too?”,I said.

“Yup”,he said.

“Sure this ain’t a fetish thing?”,I said.

“Be mature.You’ll have to wash up in holy water when it’s done”,he said.

I went through all the preparations,from the damn holywater ,to drinking lambs blood and reciting the apostle’s creed and some other stuff.Turns out Nicky’s family use to be catholic before he decided that he didn’t wanna be a puppet and he wanted the truth.When it was all done,he made me stand in the middle of a pentagram with Rosary on while he chanted something in latin before he finally got started.

Despite the blessings,I feel ashamed of myself,because I was aroused the entire time.The feeling of the pain was what was getting me off.That and the idea of Nick marking me kept poppin’ up in me head.A lot.Being branded,marked as his,I was so sure I wanted that more than anything .

“What are you thinkin’ of,Johnny?”,he said.His voice dropped low ,sounding so much like it did earlier,like it does when he wants me.I seethed as he moved over my chest,dangerously close to my already rock hard nipples.He wipes at the spot a bit and then moves on.

“Just thinkin’ of what it’d be like to be branded,it’s all”,I said.I see his lips twitch and I could tell he liked the idea as much as I did.

“You know,if I do that,it’ll never come off”,he said.

“I know...”

“You’ll be reminded of me...forever.For the rest of your days.Every time you look at the mark you’ll think of me,you’ll feel me...are you sure you want this?”,he said.And for every word,it’s starting to sound more appealing.His deep voice and the sharp feeling of the needle working over my chest had me sqirmin’ in me seat.

“Yes,yes I do”,he said.Nick paused a moment,wiped up some excess ink.

“Where do you want it?”,he asked.

“Somewhere visible...somewhere it couldn’t be missed”,I said.He finished up the tattoo on my chest,an inverted cross right over my heart a ring around it and runes.He slowly dragged a gloved fingers up my neck and traced my jaw...somewhere in here?”,he said ,curious.

“The collar would cover it”, I said.He trailed his finger down,still thinking.

“That’s right...and I want you to be able to look at it too.You’d like that wouldn’t you?”,he said,still thinking.

“Ya know I would”,I said.Then,that quirk of his lips,almost smirk of his.

“Here...right here”,he said,pointing at the inside of my arm.

“You’re gonna get a barcode,right here,with a number.MY number ,a number just for you.Because you belong to me.How does that sound?”,he said.I’d never heard of that one,but I get what he meant.When you put a barcode on an object,it becomes one of a kind.And this one of a kind thing can belong to one person only .God ,it was perfect.

“Are you ready?”,he said.I was more than ready,it was a dream come true.Really,really there was a part of me that hesitated,should I really be doin’ this?

“Remember,John,you can’t take it back”,he warned.For a moment,my lips couldn’t move.

“Okay,well,moving on-”

“No...I want it.I want to be marked.I want to be yours “,I said.

“You sure?”,he said.

“Do it”,I said.  
\--  
He finished the tattoo ,covered it up like the rest of em.After that ,he took care of my little problem.He tied my hands so I wouldn’t mess up my new ink,least that was the excuse.Both of us knew better but we could care less.He got us off quick and dirty,wankin’ us both at the same time between lustful kisses,all ‘cept the last one,it was chaste,pure love.

I always thought it was insane how somethin’ so pure,sanctified,turned dirty so quick with us,should gave me a clue of the type of man I’d turn out to be,him too.

“Okay,that’s nuff of that,Johnny,gotta stay focused”,he said as he let me free of my restraints.

“You make it kinda hard too”,I said,still comin’ down.He was too,he was still breathless.He wrapped his arm ‘round me shoulder like I was his best friend and I went with it.He lit up a fag ,and I gave him a needy look.He shoved a pack of cigs in my hand and I was surprised that they were Silk Cuts.

“Right,you can stop playin’ games,Nicky”,I said.

“Not.I ordered off line .Was bored ‘bout week ago and started tryin’ new cigarettes cuz I was on this forum.Stan told me your screen name was ConJob84,you’re the guy who suggested em’.And just so you know,I would not trust someone with that name...it’s the reason I never answered your emails,jackass.Get a new one”,I said.

“Whateva,mate.Would you really trust someone called Nick Necro? Sounds like a wanker to me”,I said flatly.The sheer level of embarassment I was feelin’ was through the roof.I just took the damn cigarettes and frowned.

“Just for that,now you owe me for the smokes”,he said,just as I slid one in my mouth.

“Funkin’ tosser.You’re shit at romance,Nick”,I said.

“Nah,you’re just sensitive.And what the fuck is a tosser?”,he said.

“Same thing as a wanker,you”,I said.

“That doesn’t even add up”,he said.

“It does”,I said.

“No,it doesn’t”,he said.

I couldn’t beleive I was about to argue with him over local slang in the middle of the damn nigh.But I didn’t mind much,I was damn glad that I got me favorite fags.Today was aboslutely a good day.Nice meal,awesome sex,even more awesome tatts ,me favorite smokes ,and a new entourage to watch my ass.Yup,life was good...excpet when it wasn’t.And the next few moments were anything but.

Under the cool night air,I could feel somethin’ creepin’ somethin’ movin’ ‘long the darkness.Nicky felt it too,cause he made it his business to keep me near him.

‘Johnny,I want you to listen to me’,I heard his voice in my head.I looked at him twisted up ,cuz why the FUCK should I be hearin’ voices? I was sure I’d soddin’ gone off the deep end for a moment there until I heard it again.

‘When we get to the next corner,we’ll have to separate.Meet me back at my apartment.And if I don’t come home by dawn,I want you to call this number...000-216-5993.You’ll remember it because it’s burned into your psyche.When you call this number,ask for Constantine,John S Constantine with an ,do you understand me?’,he said.

‘Yes’,I answered back without words and I know he heard because he gave me a melancholy smile.My heart was pounding in me chest and whatever it was was gettin’ closer.

‘Good.A woman named Zatanna will come looking for me,if anything happens.I’ll leave a channel open so you can talk to her.She’ll protect you.If you feel ice against your back,take this charm and say the phrase ‘*3) fiat lux’,and to use the spell again say ‘lux’.Use this if they get too close...’s aid,pushing something into my pocket,a switch blade’,he said.

‘What’s goin’ on?!’,I asked.

‘Just do what I say’,he urged.Before I could respond back,telepathic or otherwise,he was pullin’ away.

“Catch you later ,man”,he said,I gave him a pound under his direction and he wandered off.

‘Run!’,Nick’s voice said,and I did what I was told.And As soon as I did,I felt Ice behind me’

\--

“Well,well,well.Fancy seeing you back around these parts”,a voice said.Nick stopped in his tracks.He ‘hmphd’ and continued smoking his cigarette as he discreatly let a blade slide down his sleeve.

“You too.Didn’t think you’d survive after I did you last time.Looks like I’m gonna have to do you in for good ,Leto “,Nick said.

“You are arrogant,Hellblazer.Do you think you can truly defeat me?”,he said.

 

“Yeah.Just a matter if you want it slow an’ messy,or quick an painless.Make the choice”,Nick said.A set of glowing eyes appeared on the walls of the alley.Nick dropped his cigarette and cracked his knuckles.

“You will learn your place,mortal”,the voice said.

“No.You need to learn yours...it’s dust beneath my boots”,Nick said.Suddenly,the shadows shot out toward Nick,but never touched him.He moved his foot to reveal an ashen arch from his cigarette that prevented the darkness from reaching any further.Calmly,Nick caught his knife in his hand and took a vile from his coat pocket,then coated the knife in blood.

“Fiat Lux”,he said as he did this.

There was a flash of light and a demonic scream in the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,is Nick Necro Schizophrenic or is he REALLY seeing shit from the other side? You decide.And now some notes.
> 
> 1)Constantine was doing a monologue about people cheating the universe,something about ‘Hellblazers’ in one of the comics,can’t remember if it was Ennis’s run or Delano’s or even Diggle's...dunno...but I’m almosty sure it was one of them...this implies John Constantine is not THE Hellblazer,but there were others.Nick was John’s teacher...can someone from Vertigo please write Hellblazer: Necro ? Thank You.
> 
> I'm just kinda hung up on the idea of 1,Constantine having a foil and a mentor (cuz y'know,after the Newcastle incident,he learned to fuck up a little bit less...) and 2,Hellblazer in New York=awesome.No really,HELLBLAZER IN NEW YORK...okay,lemme stop being so fuckin' american 'bout it.And yes,I included Keanusteen in this verse,they know him,
> 
> also tattoo masochism=<3 .i'm a bit of a masochist myself if no one's noticed...okay,no more kink projection,more plot


	4. Harsh Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Nick flee from Jared and his vampire minions and make their way to Oblivion.The two confront each other's pasts so that they can have a future.Zatanna and Nick have an intimate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS UNDER REVISION.
> 
> This chapter was damn hard to write.I'm trying to give it closer to a Hellblazer feel than Nu52.I am,however,looking for a beta if anyone's available.Hit me up,and lemme know.Also,I am aware that some characters may seem OOC (in my defense,I have read very little of Zatanna,all we know is Nick Necro is a nutcase and I am tryna cross different Johnny's together).Also,Jared the OC villain and vampires? if you pay attention to JLD it says,one,that Constantine has faced vampires before (he has in Hellblazer,though it was anti-climatic),and two,the JLD #0 issue clearly shows Nick ,John and Zatanna fighting vampires.
> 
> In this ,said vamps are closer to the Bram Stoker ,turn into mist crossed with some Anne Rice.Also,Hellblazer Nick FTW.
> 
> Also,last note.I am tryna keep the smut plot relevant,I usually do.Smut is awesome,but unless it's a one shot,I don't like it with no plot points in a plot related story

\--  
 

Flash of light and Nick could see ghastly grey skin begin to singe by solar flames from a lighter before it perished in an air of embers and ash.A gust of cold air flew behind him and Nick felt himself being pulled back into a choke hold.  
   
“And that was predictable”,he said,completely calm.He took his blood washed blade and stabbed the vampire behind his right in the side .The creature screamed in agony as the demon blood on the blade burned like acid ,a knife to the head finished it off and it fell to dust.  
   
Another came from the side and Nick threw the knife catching it in the heart before it  burned away as well.He flicked his wrist and the still levitating blade returned to him.Just as it did,another vampire appeared in mist,dangerously close.Nick side-stepped and dragged the ashen cigarette around again,repelling it.The final two came in for the kill,Nick punched one of them right in the face and  kicked  back the other before he finished the circle effectively creating a barrier between him and his enemies.He pulled his lighter and a cigarette,ready to finish them off ,when suddenly,what was left of the group drew back.  
   
“You should be afraid for your life”,the surprisingly human voice says.A man,tall with long brown hair and green eyes appeared from a dark mist,approaching with his arms behind his back.Despite his appearance,Nick could feel no heartbeat,feel no trace of flowing blood and the energy is all wrong.He was NOT human.  
   
“If you wanted me dead,I’d be dead .There’s like what,five,six maybe? ”,he said.As if on cue,several swirls of mist appeared and five humans with sickly palor appeared in the dark.He was surrounded by a total of six  
   
“And the one on the car roof”,Nick said,pointing his blade.A rather shocked woman with gold eyes appeared on the car roof.Like the one behind him ,it looked completely human.  
   
“Impressive...very impressive.This is why you are so desired.That and...I must say,you are rather stunning up close.Grown a bit since we last met,Nicky?”he ,the voice said.  
   
“This again? I told you that I wouldn’t join,Jared” he said.  
   
“I told you to never speak that name”,Jared warned.Nick rolled his eyes.  
   
“I fuckin’ knew you when you were alive.I am NOT calling you Jarian the Bloodborn,sounds about as stupid as Klarion the Witchboy.We’ve already been over this”,Nick said.A snicker was heard in the crowd and immediately,said vampire exploded into a mess of blood under Jared’s gaze,before turning to ash and blown away.When he looked back,Nick was gone.  
   
“Wha-”  
   
“Suprise,mutherfucker!”,Nick said and drove his knife right through Jared’s heart.Immediately,he coughed up blood,his eyes turned white and Jared burst into a mist of red and faded away.He wasn’t dead ,Nick knew,but it was an opening and he took it.As soon as he did that ,the rest of the vampire began to converge on him .  
   
“Shit!”,he cursed as he barely dodged a claw to the side.Flicking out his lighter her summoned a blast of fire that sent them back,screams reaching his ears While they were distracted by their comrads burning to death,Nick made his get away.  
   
“Tropelet!”,he chanted and he was gone.  
   
A quick moment and the world slipped away to black,like a power outage before Nick was back again,his head spinning .He was drained now,winded from the teleportation spell,and the energy he spent on it.He forced himself to stand up right,a bit dazed,his muscles aching.   
   
‘Fuck,gotta find Constantine!’,was the first thing that went through his mind.Realistically,he could’ve taken the vampires out alone.It’d take him maybe an hour or two playing hide and seek,but it could’ve been done.The problem though was John being a walking target.If one of them got close enough to him to successfully land a psychic attack of any kind,John’d signature would be traceable.And if they were as vindictive as Jared,he could make it go off like a police siren and alert every possible supernatural being in this side of Brooklyn of John’s existence and his connection to Nick Necro.  
   
He could feel John somewhere close by ,very close.He was running to the end of the alley until he hit the streets where he could see crowded pavements,people,light,safety.  
   
‘John! John’,he called out mentally.And just a few feet away,there he was  
   
-  
   
John was hyperventilating now as he stumbled through the alley,a vampire clear on his tail.He felt the icy wind,saw black and before it could strike,he pulled his lighter.  
   
“Lux ,halos!“,he chanted.A halo of fire surrounded him and the shadows reaching for him burned away in a scream of horror.John still wasn’t sure he was safe,still alert.He felt drained using the magic,but non the less,he made a run for it.He rounded a corner out of a near empty street at the side of a building and nearly ran into the traffic.  
   
\--------------------------------------- “Look out! “,a voice called and John narrowly missed being hit by an ongoing car.A strong grip dragged John back from the street ,completely shaken.He felt himself being spun around and came face to face with Nick,who held him by his arms.grabbed his arms He looked John in the face to see John was giving him the thousand yard stare.  
   
“Johnny! Johnny snap out of it!”,Nick snapped,shaking him.  
   
“Vampires.... Jesus,bloody ,fucking vampires.I-I must be losin’ me mind”,John said,low.   
.  
“Shh! You can’t talk ‘bout that kinda stuff in the open “,Nick warned.  
   
In the surrounding area,through the crowd ,pass wide pavements,slow moving traffic,somewhere close,Nick saw those piercing green eyes,Jared’s eyes.Not just his,but his followers who’s eyes were tinted the same green.They were spotted in various places in the crowd.Any and everywhere.Even one of the taxi drivers.One of these followers,a dark skinned woman with long braids caught his eyes and she began to approach,  
   
“C’mon,we have to go.Now!”,Nick said and dragged John away.John looked around and saw what Nick was seeing and immediately panicked ,though he tried his best not to show it.  
   
“Don’t have to tell me,mate”,John said.  
   
Nick took John by has arm and they began navigating the crowd.He looked back and saw that at least three of them were on his tail.  
   
His eyes scanned around,looking for an escape,a way out,and then he saw it.Nick and John ducked into a bar,Nick still holding John by his arm.Under dim lights,patrons eyes them ,but Nick ignored.He knew where he was going,he knew where this would lead.  
   
“Three beers to go,strongest you got”,Nick said.  
   
“Really,Nick,this is hardly the time!”,John said.  
   
“Did you fail chemistry,John? “,Nick mumbled,tapping the edge of the table and held his lighter in the direction of the bottle.  
   
“Got it”,John said.The bartender came back with their beers,which Nick just dropped twenty and left with John and the drinks.  
   
“Here.If things get ugly too fast,you know the drill”,Nick said,already popping the cap.He dumped a vile of demon blood into his bottle and did the same with John’s.  
   
“Okay,good to go.Now,walk slow and we can walk right past the muggles without them even knowing we’re here”,Nick said.  
   
“How? Everyone bloody saw us.Two blokes holdn’ hands”,John said.  
   
“Pressence repellant l.Makes people NOT wanna look at you.Hold still”,Nick said and gave John a quick spray on the wrist,than his own.’  
   
“If you had this,why not use it before?”,he said.  
   
“Their senses are too strong,humans only”,he said quickly.  
   
He took John’s hand again and shockingly,just like he said,patrons completely ignored them allowing them to run out the side door.  
   
Their feet hit the alleyway,crunched autumn leaves.They were now ,jumping and climbing gates .  
   
“Where are we goin?”,John asked.  
   
“I’d be an idiot to tell you,just follow me”,Nick said.Soon,there were near a familiar looking abandoned building.  
   
“Son of a bitch”,Nick said ,peeking through the gate.  
   
“Oh ...here...what’s wrong?”,John said.  
   
“Fuckers got vampire mages  putting up a barrier .Looks like we gott improvise”,Nick said.  
   
“Right...what do you need a blood sacrifice or somethin’?”,John said.  
   
“Nope,not with this”,he said,producing a piece of red chalk.  
   
“Bleeding chalk,for magick on the run,a really nifty invention ,courtesy if me”,he said smuggly.  
   
“And that works?”,John said.  
   
“Hell yes.I always put ingredients in the chalk so I don’t have to carry a bunch of unnecessary shit.I’ll teach you how to make it,but now,we gotta get the fuck outta dodge”,Nick said.A moment later,that chill came ,the cold mist of a vampire’s arrival.  
   
“Cover me!”,Nick said,.  
   
“Got it”,John said and positioned himself in front of Nick who was frantically scribbling on the wall with blood tainted chalk.John kept his eyes open and as soon as a vampire materialized,on instinct,he smashed his bottle right into it’s head.It shattered and the demon blood corroded through ashen gray as it fell away into dust.Nick had just finished the mark,and began digging in his pockets.  
   
“John...listen to me...I just used alot of energy getting to you.I’m gonna need you to open up,let me in,so I can get us both out of here in one piece,”,he said.  
   
“Fine,fine.I’m on it...where are we goin?”,John said.  
   
“Oblivion.Close your eyes,hands on the wall”,Nick said ,finally drawing an already lit cigarette from his pocket.John looked confused but did as he was told.  
   
“Okay...do it!”,John   
   
“Noivilbo ot su ekat!”,Nick chanted.He put the cigarette to the chalk just as he felt claws catch on the back of his coat.The sigil burned to life and in a flash of light ,they were gone.As soon as it ended,the circle burned away and no trace of the two was left.Soon after,Jared materialized in the alley,slowly pacing the area.He closed his eyes,took a whiff.A smile crossed his lips and he chuckled.  
   
“Soon,little Nicky,soon.I’ll find you again...I’ll find you,Divine Listener,”,he said and vanished.  
   
\---------------------------  
When John opened his eyes,he and Nick were standing in the middle of an alleyway,just like the one they were in before,and if it wasn’t for the gold moon and violet sky,he was sure that they were gone.  
   
“H-how did you do that? Just go here like this? Ya only used a rune and a fuckin’ cigarette?!”,John said.  
   
“Street magic 101 ,ANYTHING that lights ,can double as a candle..Cigarettes work best,especially laced with certain herbs for an extra boost”,Nick said,sounding winded.He stumbled against the wall and nearly collapsed before John caught him.  
   
“You’re bleeding’,John hissed.Nick looked dazed before he touched his nose and saw the blood.Just moving hurt,his muscles burning and his nerves completely frayed,  
   
“I’m fine,just got a headache like a bitch.Jumping dimensions on a short hand spell’ll do that to you”,he said,laughing.  
   
“Christ...can you even stand?and why are ya’ laughin’”,John said.  
   
“Hell yeah I could stand,but I wish I had a fucking gurney or somethin...don’t mind the laughin’ thing...I just get like that with magick sometimes ‘”,he said,finally on his feet,with the help of John.  
   
“I’d carry ya’ but my nerves are shot to shit.I’m still shaking”,John said and it was true.  
   
“In a good way,right?”,he said and John’s blood ran cold.  
   
Yes,the magick did feel good,too good.And Nick had a lot of experience with it apparantly.  
   
“Come on.We’re going to my place,’kay”,Nick said,grabbing John by his jacket, and took off into the night,John close behind.  
   
\--  
   
“So ,you got a place in Ovlivion and back on earth?”,John asked.  
   
“Oblivion is technically earth,but then it’s not.The part we’re in is anchored to earth,but we’re technically in Limbo”,he said.  
   
“Christ,really?! The hell’s that possible?”,John said.  
   
“Limbo’s a neutral zone,world between worlds like a pocket dimension...how do you feel?”,Nick said,taking off John’s jacket.  
   
“I’m good ,mate...just winded,tired.Me veins feel like they’re on fire,like I took a bad batch of drugs or some shit”,he said.  
   
“Magick.And for the record ,it’s biological.Of course ,if you say it to purist’s ,they’ll get pissed...here,take these off,the tattoos air laced with a healing ointment so you don’t need to cover em anymore”,Nick said,pulling at one of the coverings.John nodded and removed his shirt,and headed to the bathroom.Meanwhile,Nick dialed a number on his cell phone and waited.  
   
“Oh my god,Nick! I’ve been trying to reach you all day!”,she said.  
   
“Sorry,I had a bad trip so I knocked myself out with meditation for half the day”,he said.  
   
“Oh...I’m sorry...”  
   
“No ,it’s okay,Zee.I’m alive...just please tell me you didn’t go to my place?”,he said.  
   
“No,I’m in Manhattan now at my dad’s place,but I was heading over,why?”,she said.  
   
“Unless you happen to have a gun with silver bullets,I wouldn’t come by that part of town”,he said.  
   
“A werewolf?!”,she said.  
   
“No,the only thing that can take them down is a shotgun full of the stuff and hellfire.The place is crawling with bloodsuckers”,he said.  
   
“What? Why,ho-”  
   
“You remember Jared and Leto,right?”,he said.  
“You mean the vampire prince,Jarian the Bloodborn?”,she said.  
   
“His name’s fuckin’ Jared.And by the way,I dusted Leto ,so non-issue.As  for why they’re here,I think they’re looking to recruit mages into their covens,which after the Sanguine Accord was signed is illegal.The only vampire mages allowed are dying mages ,who choose that path.These guys are confronting living mages and they wanted to get at me.And if they get to you,Zee-”  
   
“I-I know...So ,where are you now?”,she said.  
   
“I’m at my place in Oblivion City,but don’t come here,not yet.Go straight to the bar so we can do the show”,he said.  
   
“But we hardly practiced an you’re probably in bad shape...please tell me you’re okay?”,Zatanna said.  
   
“I am.That’s why I need you to go on,so I can recharge m’batteries”,he said.  
   
“O-okay.Just one more thing...wouldn’t that familiar be a liability?”,she said.  
   
“It’s good ,he’s with me...and you’re right,I’ll figure something out.Just go on and stay safe,okay ,Zee?”,Nick said.  
   
“Okay”,she said.  
   
“Love you,angel”,he said.  
   
“Love you too”,she said and hung up.Just when Nick was ready to hang up,he got another call.  
   
“Yo,Nicky,where you at!I’m hardly gettin’ any feedback.Goin’ dimension hoppin’ withoiut me again “,Byron said.  
   
“In Oblivion,why?”,jhe said.  
   
“Jared and his flunkies was all over the place,that’s why.Everybody’s on alert now and Constantine said he’s on his way into town.What the hell did you do,man?”,Byron said.  
   
“Nothing! But I saw a bunch of vampire mages hangin’ out outside the Main Ryft Gate to Oblivion.These are new ones too.They were on our asses so we had to make a quick jump.I feel like I was in a fuckin’ car accident”,Nick said.  
   
“Damn.Just sleep it off,man.Wish I could do somethin’n bout it”,Byron said.  
   
“I’m good...just what the hell is going on?”,Nick said  
“The Treaty...”,Byron said low.  
   
“Yes,apparently,they no longer give a rat’s ass ‘bout it and yes ,that could mean a war is coming.I don’t know any details,but make sure you get everyone in our circle to memorize the blood sigil in case you gotta make the jump,got it?”,Nick said.  
   
“Yeah,alright,alright...just stay alive,Nicky”,Byron said.  
   
“Don’t remind me.You too”,Nick said and hung up the phone  
   
\--   
   
John  
   
I’m in the mirror ,pullin’ the bandages off my tats,so that the effects can actually kick in.As soon as I do,I can feel it in my veins,like a plug to a fuse.And the pain’s still there,but not as much.It’s enough that I still get an involuntary hint of pleasure from the small traces of it,but not enough to really get me goin.  
   
Each one added to it more power being generated and I’m feeling less fatigue.I have a total of six marks at that point...not nearly as many as I have now.The first two,demon wards I had on my forearms from a year ago.The next four ,Nicky just gave me.Saint Peter’s cross over my heart, a pentagram on each shoulder and celtic knot around my wrist as a catalyst for me to work with.But even as I do this ,it doesn’t keep my mind from wanderin’.  
   
It’s hardly been a week and after steppin’ out of one nightmare,I’m knee deep in anotha.I thought maybe gettin’ the hell outta London would’ve been a releief,but I was wrong.I’ve seen some scary things in my life ,but vampires! Bloody vampires!  
   
I’d only had a few run ins with those buggers really and nothin’ serious.I remember pickin’ up a fine bird once who wanted my blood.I was piss scared and only managed to take her out by accident.Ever since then ,I’d try to stay very ,very clear of em’,and that meant havin’ to know what to look for.  
   
But these were a different breed.  
   
Vampires normally try to act as human as possible,try to blend in,stay normal.But these things here,there clearly ain’t a thing human ‘bout im.I here legends that the ones turned by a pure blood are that much stronger...we don’t got too many pure bloods ‘cross pound,as most left for ‘The New World’ back during the 1800’s.Papa Midnight says because vampires often made deals with slaves,offering to kill their masters in exchange for allowing them to feed.Easy supply of blood,no issue and they protected the vampires,leant their eyes and ears for hunters. Then the vampire race wars happened (which was stupid...really stupid) and along with slavery ending,vamps took a hard hit.  
Blacks no longer needed the vampire’s support and so no longer helped them.And because of that,they were easy pickings for the hunters,especially since they made amends for the Witch trials and actually rejoined society,though folks like me still hide in the shadows.  
   
Barring that small part of history I gleaned off of Midnight,I dunno a thing about vampires and I sure as hell had neva seen them in swarms.Most of ‘em lumber pathetically in the shadows and pray on the homeless and the drunk,feeding bein’ they’re only joy in life.But these guys? They’re fuckin’ reckless.And they were so close to other humans,in fact standin’ ‘mong em’ like it was no issue at all.And vampire mages.In all honey,I’m scared outta me fuckin’ mind.  
   
I really did pick the worse time to come to the states...  
   
 My hand hovers over the last tattoo...the one Nick did just for me.As I pull the bandage from it ,I’m already smilin’.I looked ata the others ,but for this one I had to stare.It was so stark,so different,so impersonal but it meant so much.Not to mention the moment it was exposed,I had the strangest feelin’ that Nick was standin’ right next to me.  
   
He wasn’t.  
   
Then I realized...he placed part of himself,inside of the mark,it was probably mixed in with his blood.I can understand why ,for magic reasons,why he would do that.But part of me really wanted to believe it was all because of his feelings for me.In hindsight,it was stupid to think that way.I hardly knew the man and yet I was swoonin’ over him like a bloody school girl.It was that,and maybe the rush I was getting from the idea of being owned,and the possibility of being used as an object of someone’s desires,his desires.I was getting light headed just thinking of it.As I gazed at it,one hand grazed over my collar,the other the tattoo.All the was missing was a leash which I would gladly wear if he asked.  
   
The numbers on the barcode are 14-9-3-15-12-1-19 and finally 14 again.  
   
In letters it reads Nicolas N.I was forever marked with his name.I could have changed it at any point,got it erased.Granted it would’ve been hell,cuz he didn’t give me a normal tatto,not in the least.  
   
 I could’ve made a dark deal to move the bloody thing.But I never did.  
   
Anyway,while I was contemplatin’ the implication of the new marks,Nick banged on the door like the police ,before shovin’ it open.  
   
“The door was locked,y’know”,I said,still in the mirror.  
   
“So what? My place,my rules and a locked door can’t stop me.I was making sure you didn’t pass out or somethin’.You’re a walking hazard ,y’know”,he said.  
   
“Don’t remind me”,I said and he had no idea why I was so bothered.This was before I told him my story start to finish,so no surprise.  
   
“Geeze,sorry kid.Didn’t mean it like that”,he said,and he looks genuinely concerned.I never forget those looks,the moments when he cares.  
   
“Not your fault,mate.I have the worse luck,I swear I must be cursed or somethin’”,I said,lighting up a cigarette because now,I was actually getting stressed.  
   
“I could actually look into that...in fact I was gonna ask you ‘bout it”,he said and I frowned.  
   
“Why? Did I do somethin’?”,I asked.  
   
“I won’t even answer that now,but there seems to be something directly interfering with your life...something from the other side.It’s not a demon,and that’s what’s so fucking weird...a persn,a ghost I think...I dunno.I just wanted to know if you knew about it”,he said.  
   
“Is there anything I can do ‘bout it?”,I asked.  
   
“Depends on if you feel like goin’ to the underworld or not.But it’s not important now because stopping a potential vampire war kinda is”,he said.  
   
“True,but wouldn’t my fucked up karma make it worse?”,I said.  
   
“Not with the tattoos I put on you ,no.Who or whatever it was won’t be much of a problem unless you do something stupid,which as long as you stick with me,won’t be happenin’”,he said.  
   
“I do stupid in spades,mate.I don’t know”,I admitted.Then Nick approached me,grabbed me by my wrist,then linked our arms together,I let him do it,tried not to smile when he clearly was.  
   
“Look John,I’m about to say some corny shit...but you need to take it seriously.I believe that if you get your head right,you can do right.Granted,I don’t know what the hell happened to fuck you up this bad,but it’s a matter of over coming it”,he said.I let out a bitter chuckle and he smirked.  
   
“See? I knew you’d react like that!”,he said.  
   
“Really,Nick,that hardly helped”,I said.  
   
“Johnny,on a serious note,I’m going to show you something,and if you tell anyone else ,I will kick your ass up and down Broadway until we both die,and I’ll be kicking it again in the afterlife.And then ,after we’re reincarnated,I’ll find you and kick your ass again”,he aid.

“Blimey,what’s so bad you gotta have that sort of reaction?”,I said.  
   
“This.I’ve been using glamour this entire time,I always do.We all have a dirty secret,but if we’re gonna do this magick thing,we can’t keep secrets,especially something that could effect the flow of energy...key example ,your nightmares,John”,he said stern and I shrugged it off.  
   
“Not that bad really...”  
   
“I actually saw them,and I put you under a sleeping spell to stop it”,he said.I was ,shocked at that point,confused.I neva suspected he was tamperin’ wit; me and he did.  
   
“You can’t just peek in on me when you want,Nick”,I said.  
   
“I can’t actually...It’s something I have little control over,but I know the truth about everyone’s character as soon as I meet them.Remember that for the future ,John.One day,I’ll know you better than you know yourself”,he said.The look in his eyes ancdthe conviction scared me shitless and he seemed so fucking unreal at this point.  
   
“I know exactly what kinda person you are,but it doesn’t change anything”,he said.Immediately I pulled away from his touch like it was fire.  
   
“How can you know me if we just met? Huh? You mean you know all the shit I’ve been through,what drove me to do the things I do?  You know what fucked me up so bad,huh? You know I was in an asylum for the past several years,losing my fucking mind,and unable to grasp what’s real and what’s not? You know that there ain’t no way to fix what I’ve got? Nobody can help,me no one can save me,Nick!”,I snapped.He just looked at me in my face and calmly lit a cigarette.  
   
“So that’s what the white walls were...and Ravenscar and now you put the pieces together.Johnny ,your’re not insane.You’re just more sane than everyone else and that’s why you’re fucked.That’s why you’re crazy...I tried to live a normal life to,but the fuck can you when you keep seeing monsters in the corner of your fucking eye? It’s not possible.And if you thought you couldn’t be saved,you wouldn’t have come here.

But I’m here to tell you somethin’ and that’s this.No one is fucking saved from anything that easy.Your past will haunt you and rip you apart and the only way to remotely fix it is to make a better future.You don’t think it’s possible,but here...here’s your first lesson.I told you I was using glamour this whole time,right? Break it.I want you to really see what’s in front of you”Nick challenged.He stepped back and gave me his hand.  
   
“Look at me ,John.Look at me for real.Look at my arm”,he said.  
   
I took a close look,and saw nothing different.I looked into his eyes and I felt like I was being electrocuted for a moment before I looked back down.  
   
There were track marks all over his fucking arm,one on his neck, his shoulder.  
In that moment,I felt the world around me begin to sink and everything was making sense and the delusions were falling away .

“I’m not much older than you...the drugs ran their course and well...yeah,it shows”,he said.I didn’t answer that,I was still trying to process what was happening.  
   
“I met some people who helped me,they saved me and now I’m returning the favor....by helping you and whoever else I can”,he said quietly.

“How old are you,Nick?”,I finally asked.

“I just turned twenty-five”,he said.

“It’s not that far off...I guessed twenty-seven”,I said.

There was a silence for moment,uneasy,because neither of us knew what to say.We were both completely exposed,both showing the ugliest parts of ourselves.I could see him in an alley shooting something in his arm to make the pain go away...

..Just like Gary Lester,m’childhood friend,my first boyfriend and the only person who completely understood me in ways I didn’t think was possible.The one who looked up to the most and I let him down and..

“You trust  me too much ,John.It was dangerous for you to go on thinking of me the wa you did.I wanted you to know the truth so it won’t effect your judgement.I’m not perfect,I been through some shit.It’s just I coped differently than you did.I had to turn to this because it wouldn’t go away,the monsters in the dark,like you said.

And now,I have power over them,over this ,over everything else,at least for the moment.There’s no telling when I could slip...The most important part of magick John is this;control it or it will control you.Also,the  magick of others you cannot,control,maybe influence,but not control

.But what we did,we’re one entity ,John.My magick is yours,yours is mine .And besides the Magick ,the we,the us,our very being ...and from that,we’ll build something beautiful.Do you understand now?”,he said.

“I guess..So...what’s your new addiction?”,I said.  
   
“I smoke more than you do if you haven’t noticed”,he simply said,cue for his smoker’s cough to start up and I realize he sounds like I do on my worse days.A pause and he catches his composure before he speaks again.

“Fuck...forgot to clear out this month”,he said.

“Is that...even possible?”,I said,hardly believing my ears.  
   
“The healing spell I’d have to cast for it is a bitch n’ a half and it takes about twenty-four hours...fuck the damn ingredients and everything is a waste d valuable energy and resources...but shit,we do worse things for our vices,right?”,he said.And continues to smoke. 

“Besides,you’re not clean John...don’t think I didn’t notice.You’e addicted to pain...in a sense that you get off to it,which,can’t be helped it’s biological,like me and my smokes,when I use to be a junkie and all that.But ,you also seek to punish yourself for whatever reason,which isn’t entirely bad...you accepted that you’re a piece o’ shit,which I congratulate your for.It takes serious balls to come to that conclusion and fucking own it.Really it’s useful though,because another secret to magick that people don’t seem to get...”,he said,pausing to take a drag from his cigarette.  
   
“Is the give or take aspect.Pleasure is an offering and pain is a sacrifice.The way you take the worse pain like you did this morning with the cigarette is holy ,John.And the way you like pain like back at the shop...sinful and that works just agood.You’re one of those both sides of the coin people who don’t come to often.

You don’t have to give up limbs or kill babies n’ shit to get what you want from the guys upstairs,or to get them...and you know who I’m talking about...to do your bidding.This is why I needed another human,a willing one,and this is why you are just perfect for what I have in mind”,he said.There’s this dark edge to his voice that both turns me on and scares me.He’s blocking the door too,maybe on purpose or maybe it was all in me mind,but I was trapped.  
   
“Are you going to hurt me?”,I said,and I was embarrassed in the way it came out.  
   
“Only as much as you want me to,until you tell me to stop”,he said,taking my hand.He thumbed my wrist and I could feel his power surging through me.  
   
“Ritual magick,John,how to really do spells,load up,use em later,more power than you can imagine.It’s all yours now...I just have to break you in a bit”,he said.I nearly shuddered when he said that.  
   
“O-okay”,I said.He suddenly gripped me by my neck and shoved me back into the sink.In that moment,I was genuinely afraid that he might hurt me.  
   
“They like fear too...they feed from it.But I don’t want you to fear me...separate the man from the act as the bible says.Can yo do that for me,Johnny?”,he said.  
   
“Yes”,I said because that was the answer he wanted.  
   
“I don’t believe you”,he said gently and let me go.  
   
“I-”  
   
“I won’t do anything you don’t allow me to do and you need to learn your limits.Jared’s trying to start a war in Brooklyn and I need you strong so that we can do this,John.I know that you’re all kinds of broken and fucked up...but whatever it is we do under the candle light ,John,it has nothing to do with what they did you in the past.Do you understand me?”,he said.I nodded,trying to let this sink in.  
   
“I don’t want to hurt or traumatize you ,so you need to let me know what’s okay and what’s not.We’ll deal more with this tommorow,but for now,we’ll get some food and some sleep...and for the love of god,John,you need to eat regualrly or it throws off your equalibirum and your spells have a higher chance of misfire”,he said.  
   
“Oh...never knew that”,I said.He released me and turned to the door.  
   
“I only got one bed,so either we’re sharing or you get the couch, if you don’t mind...and no,I’m not going to fuck you again,not after I just put a bunch of holy sigils on you.Another note for future reference...do NOT,have sex after a holy ritual.It’ll cancel it out ”,he said.  
   
“Well,back at the shop ,we kinda got frisky,so...”  
   
“Fun fact...handjobs and touching is a loophole,thanks to some budhist and hindu practices ... There’s a third eye on your forehead in invisible ink,I had enough foresight for that”,he said with that devilish smirk of his.  
   
“You really think of everything,don’t you?”,I said.  
   
“I do ,actually.Now come on,blondie.I’m gonna teach you to cook,because something tells me you can’t.It’s importnat for alchemy by the way.If you can make a meal,you can make potions that are not to be fucked with”,he said.  
   
And that was why Nick was a damn good teacher.He made his onw rules,made it simple,easy to follow.For the next hour,he showed me the application of actual household ingredients to spells and alchemy.We had chicken afredo with rosmary,thyme,sage and some other herbs.He then told me that certain herbs warded off evil ,others attracted it and that I could seriously fuck over some super natural entities with a bowl of pasta and on days when vamps ran wild (like now),it’s best to hide out in pizza shops or Olive Garden cuz they hate the smell of garlic...and surprisingly ,the smell of fish.He also said to always keep seasalt on the table,a glass of red wine,saltines and that all water should be purified just in case of an uninvited guest.Also,he burns candles with all his meals,so there’s a ready made spell at the dinner table.Everything,down to a pentagram actually being sewn under the tablecloth and carved under the table,chairs and protection symbols on the back of plates.  
   
After that,we were sitting up ,and he taught me a tantric healing spell in which we sat across each other legs crossed,only our fingers touching.He says that the touching of only our hands,our fingers will bring about a clearer path of energy transfer or something of the sort.  
   
“Close your eyes and feel”,he said,and I obeyed.I could feel a current dancing though the tips of our fingers,magick ran across the surface of our skin until my tattoos and other bruises were healing,everything except the ones on my wrists...somehow,he knew I wanted to keep them.When we stopped ,I was slightly dizzy,but I felt better.A glass of water was handed to me,and he brushed his fingers through my hair idly.I leaned against his shoulder.

“How are you feeling?”,he said.

“Better”,I answered.  
   
“Good,...get some sleep”,and I was compelled to do as he said.As I fell asleep,I felt a kiss on my forehead and I was at ease.There were no dreams,no nightmares,just rest.  
   
\--  
   
“Did anyone follow you here?You were suppose to go straight to the Oblivion bar’,Nick said as soon as he opened the door.  
   
“It’s nice to see you too,Nick”,she said.  
   
“Sorry”,he said,sheepish.  
   
“No,you’re good,itwas pretty bad back there ,so I get it.I had glamour my way through the city and find my own way through oblivion.I needed to make sure you were okay”,she said.Nick stepped aside ,letting her enter.  
   
“Thanks,Zee.I appreciate it.,I had to do a jump spell that took most of my energy,plus healing magick...I dunno if I’ll be able to perform tonight”,Nick admitted.  
   
“Nick..”,Zatanna said frowning.  
   
“Come on,Zee.I got faith in you.You can do this”,Nick said,placing his hands on her shoulders.  
   
“You’re sure?”,she said.  
   
“Yes,I’m positive.Hell with what your dad says,you’re ready”,Nick said.  
   
“Thanks Nick...so...gonna tell me about the naked guy sleeping on the couch?” Zatanna said,as she slid past Nick,eyeing the figure sleeping on the couch.He was sleeping with his body curled up against the arm,partially upright,one of Nick’s night robes (that he hardly ever wore) haphazardly thrown on.

Beyond that,she could see the inverted cross over his heart,freshly inked.Nick noticed her looking and spoke.  
   
“Remember that human familiar I talked about? That’s him”,he said.Zatanna frowned.  
   
“Nick...I didn’t think you would actually...”  
   
“He volunteered,Zee,I told you that.And come on,his magic,feel it”,he said.Zatanna cautiously sat down beside him on the couch while Nick watched,curiouse.  
   
First,Zatanna was surprised at how attractive he was.A handsome baby-face blonde with a nice eyes and a weary look that made him look even more stunning.He wasn’t Hollywood gorgeous,bags under his eyes and unkempt hair with smoker’s lips made sure of that,and that was the beauty of it.It screamed ‘yes,I do look this good ,without trying’,a look more common in men than women...Nick had a more mature version of this look on one of his bad days,more so when they met a year and a half ago.

On John’s arms,really old scars that were likely self inflicted,blood sacrifices,she knew,but the wrists were clearly from being tied and recent. Zatanna let a spark gloss over her fingers,opened her senses.Slowly,her fingers slowly hovered over John’s arm and she watched the marks glow under her magick touch.She gasped when she felt it reach out to touch her,caress her,sliding up her arm,and reaching her like a holding of hands.It reached her very soul and it startled her,more so that she welcomed it so easily.  
   
“His magick...it’s old,very old I think...an old soul re-incarcerated..and it wants to reach out ”,she said.  
   
“I figured as much...he did the same to me”,Nick said approaching.He texted something in his phone before joining Zatanna on the couch  
   
“So...what do you think?”,Nick said,arm around the back of his couch.  
   
“How far will this go...how far will we take this?”,Zatanna asked,unsure.  
   
“However far he wants to take it...however far you want to take it”,he said.  
   
Another look and Zatanna noticed familiar marks on his wrists even more and is certain where they came from.Nick gently grabbed her hand and placed it against the bruises.She looked at John and back at his wrist,her heart pounding.  
   
“Nick...what did you two do?”,she asked.  
   
“The things you like to do”,he said.Nick turned sideways like she was,wrapping ,his other arm around her waist.  
   
“Zee.He’ll let you do whatever you want”,he said lowly.  
   
“What did you say to him?How did you -’  
   
“He came to me like this,he gets off to it”,he said into her ear.  
   
She could already see John tied down to the bed post,covered in welts,begging...  
   
“He’s not like Angela?”,she said.Angela Roth who came to Nick for redemption and left when she found her peace.She would take whatever pain Nick gave her and would play with Zatanna ,but it was different.For Angela,it was something she had to do,her magick was the working of darkness into light.The woman was testament of what Nick could do to save someone,Nick had drained her ,cleaned her of her sins...  
   
He also killed the ones responsible for undoing her.  
   
Zatanna had no proof,Nick never said it,but she knew deep in her soul,deep in her bones,knew as sure as she was alive that he had something to do with the bloody mess on the wall,the smell of sulfur and ash and brimstone and claw marks on the floor.Had something to do with the burnt out black spot on the wall and what was left of a dark ritual,candles snuffed out,the head of a goat,human blood and dark sigils on the wall.  
   
She always knew Nick was dangerous,wasn’t even magic related either.She’d seen him s punch people out,remembers all the ‘Wait in the car,Zee’s  from him and returning with a new bruise ,rumpled clothes and flecks of blood not his.He usually kept his knives and brass knuckles hidden,and he had a bat among other things in the hammer-space in the back of his car trunk.He never told her what he used it for and she knew not to ask.  
   
“No,he’s not like her”,Nick said.  
   
“You’re sure?”,she asked.  
   
“Yeah...I can show you”,he said.  
   
“How? He would be mad”,she said.  
   
“He knows that I can do this,knows that I pick things up when I touch people...”,he said,beckoning her with fingers through her hair.He kissed her neck,making her nerves come to life now.Then reached over and temptingly slid John’s nightrobe robe up his thigh,taking Zatanna’s hand with his up to John’s hip,down to his knee.  
   
“This is what we did...close your eyes”,he said and nudged Zatanna up against John’s back.He threw her arm around John’s waist,then held her by her hips.  
   
She could see it now,John and Nick together.John with lustful eyes as he and Nick fell onto the matress,the one in the Dark Room.She could see,and feel hands roaming each other’s bodies,feel them roaming her.

_“How do you want it?”,Nick’s voice in her head, in John’s ears.Nick’s fingers are playing with the collar._  
   
_“What are you thinking,Johnny?”,Nick said ._

_“Hold me...:,John's voice again,and Zatanna could feel pain,physical,emotional,the burn of the cigarette and then she gasped at a sudden wave of pleasure hitting her system.She could feel it in her breasts,down her spine,between her legs. ___

_She could see John in the darkness,hands bound behind his back,Nick grinding against him ,John on the bench with his legs parted and Nick kissing him and jerking him off,first slow a moment then frantic and Nick was touching himself too.John strained against his bonds digging his wrists raw.... _ __  
  
   
Zatanna’s eyes shot open ,lust addled and an aching between her thighs,her panties now wet from arousal.She pulled away from John ,leaned into Nick,who’s hands were wandering her body.Her breasts,he waist,her hips.He had gotten her bra off and lifted her blouse up,and was squeezing her chest.  
   
“Did you like what you saw”,he said in her ear.He rubs her nipples and an involuntary moan.  
   
“Yes..”,she says soft,breath hitched..  
   
“Do you want more?”,Nick said,now guiding his hand up her skirt.  
   
“Yes...Show me”,she said as he slid his hand down the front of her panties.Zatanna was on Nick’s lap now and arching into his touch.  
   
“Think about it...think about me fucking him hard,rough,using his body until he comes”,he said low and Zatanna did just that.Her body warm,she was arching into his touch.Her panties were strewn across the floor somewhere and she spread her legs ,skirt up,arching into his touch._ _

_“Relax,come on,babe,just ease up a bit”,Nick said __  
  
“Oh god...Nick...”,  
   
_Through Nick’s eyes,she could see him fucking John from behind,and could feel it from John..._ _

And just at that moment,Nick slid two fingers inside of her wet entrance.She eagerly took them with a gasp,her hips rolling,wanting more.  
   
“Oh god,...Nick”,she said,digging sharp nails into his arm with one hand,the other stroking one of her breast  
.  
Nick continued to work her over,fucking her with his fingers and rubbing her clit in a steady tempo,before speeding up.She was warm then hot,her thighs straining as she rocked her hips.She was sweating,now,gasping,trying to keep quiet,her hips steadily raising up as she was struggling to hold back .Vision bleary and the image of John and Nick together at Oblivion  was getting to be too much and..?  
   
“Ah! “,she squeaked,trying to bite back her sound.She couldn’t hold it any longer now then let out a full blow moan as she came ,soaking Nicks fingers and onto his hands. Nick licked her juices from his fingers,brought it to her mouth and she did the same.

John shuddered ,painfully aroused now moving in his sleep.Zatanna was trembling ,half dressed and completely exposed,falling against Nick..He gently kissed her neck and slid her aside,kissing her lips too. He then leaned over John,whispering in his ear.  
   
“Did you feel it Johnny? She wants you as bad as I do”,he said

“Who?”,John said,still half sleep.

“Your mistress...she and I are going to break you”,he said.

\--

 John’s eyes snapped open ,shocked and confused at the bizzare..dream,was it a dream? Sometimes it was hard to know,being a psychic.Visions assaulted him through the day.What he did know was that he had a serious wet dream and the evidence was on his thighs and on Nick’s robe.

“Damnit”,he cursed,knowing Nick would be pissed...or he would be completely turned on by it,he didn’t know him well enough to know how he’d react.Slowly,he sat up and shifted,and became aware of a crick in his neck,.As he stretched his legs,he noticed the couch was warm in places it shouldn’t be .It looked like someone was on it,or moving around in it other than John himself.

John remembered hearing a woman moaning in his dreams,whipers from her and another man...Nick mmaybe?

It was only when he slid his bare feet to the floor,mindful of the ruined robe that he became aware of a pair of black lace panties on the floor.  
\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this chapter was Long! I will try to cut them down ,but the stuff is relevant.So,In writing Sub!Constantine,I'm finding it interesting trying to balance bedroom Johnny with the 'fuck the world' John we all know and love.Plus,Zatanna.I'm also annoyed at the vagueness of the relationship they had cuz,John tells it like it was Zee and Nicky and John tagging along for the magic and potentially for some p**sy,Nick tells it like they were a love circle and he got pushed out and Zatanna says it like it was Nick,and John as a convenient second option (ouch).
> 
> so what,was Nick fucking both of them and laid down the rules that they couldn't so much as look at each other wrong? Was Nick a pimp that kept his bitches in check til he started usin' his own product? Was Zatanna okay with her boyfriend bangin' another dude??? was that her thing and that's why she has a suck ass love life (there's always bruce,but then that salina kyle...)
> 
> Okay,done ranting...seriously,beta please?


	5. Captivated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is told to hang back during Zatanna's show.But his intuition tells him something's wrong and he rushes to Oblivion to save Nick's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long while since I updated.Reason's because of the fact that I'm kinda runnin' a blog and it's takin' up space.Anyway,this and then chapter 6 very soon.Also ZATANNA is here now.

Chapter 5: Captivated

 

John  
-

When I woke up ,I noticed immediately,Nick was gone and so was the crick in my neck after waking up from a rather intense dream .I was sure there was a woman here,but myabe it was a dream...but it was an odd one because Nick said some things..

I decided the best thing to do was talk to Nick ,whom I had found was in his study which really was just a guest room with books all over the place.Soon as I opened the door,I saw Nick was meditating,which apparently he did alot.

I slowly pushed the door an there was a loud creaking that seemed to echo.Nick’s eyes immediately snapped open and for a moment he looked like he was in a state of shock,confused even.

“Constantine...what did I tell you about knocking?”,he said and he sounded pissed.

“I’m sorry Nick I-

“Never mind that.I’m heading down to the Oblivion Bar,and I need you to stay put,you understand?”,he said.

“What time is it?”,I said ,groggy.

“It’s only 11 pm,but get some rest anyway.I’ll be back by eleven”,he said.

In the next ten minutes,Nick had shut me into his study with books and a pillow and was gone.I was left to my own devices,which usually isn’t a wise idea.However, the things I uncovered there were enough to keep me occupied.

He set up a list of basic getaway spells in case one goes wrong,which he left a note that said ‘4 WHEN U KNOW UR FUK’D’.I rolled my eyes at it and was tempted to toss it when I remembered what happened the last time I was at Oblivion...Nick had in fact saved my ass,because if he didn’t accept the deal,I would’ve had to make a deal with Lilith..and probably lose body parts.You’d think after Newcastle I wouldn’t be so daft,but that wasn’t the case.Even though I was visualizing punching him in the stomach (he had a nice face,not mad enough to hit the face) I set to work on practicing the getaway spells.

The trick with these things were that you had to have everything necessary to cast it and quite frankly not having everythng means you’re still fucked.But getting thrown out of a window and ripping open space and time to save your skin would come in handy.

He told me that with magick,there had to be a sacrifice and pain was a sacrifice.Pain was a sacrifice for the world to give and pleasure was an offering to keep the spirits of the universe on your side,makes it all physical and brings it to fruition.Pain powers the magick and pleasure amplifies.Pleasure alone does nothing as it is empty and temporary...but pain,pain lingers,loss,sacrifice can be permanant.

Both together was a dangerous mix.It made for potent spells that never failed.

I smirked to me self as I began cleaning a ceremonial dagger.

That’s why Nick wanted me.

He knew,he knew I was a twisted fuck who got off to this shit.I don’t know why or how,but he knew.And for me...that means the whole world...no the universe is at my finger tips...I just had to push for it.

This was what was going through my mind for the next several minutes as I was going through his study..

I was recitin’ the names of all the major gods and demons when I felt a really strang sensation,like anticipation? Or a warning,it’s hard to describe,butI’ve felt it before.I tried to ignore it ,but the next time I completely got the shakes and a sharp pain in me chest.

‘The Cold Flame...’,I heard a voice say and I felt the distinct feeling of wanderlust,restlessness.

Nick told me to stay put for a reason,it’s dangerous now.But every fiber of my being ,every nerve was tellin’ me I HAD to go to the Oblivion club.Again,I resisted,but I felt like I would go mad if I stayed here one more moment. I closed my eyes,tried to push it away,it usually works,usually...but not this time.

As the minutes passed,I began pacing the room,and it was to the point I was practically having an anxiety attack when I made the decision to do it,when I decided to leave. 

In the next few minutes,I grabbed some of Nicky’s clothes,me knife,some supplies and was about to take off,when I felt that something was off.

I was walking out completely unarmed.

Back in his study, I was in front of some books,flipping pages I rolled up me sleeves,took the knife to me arms and then it began.

First cut ,its slow,shallow,deep,doesn’t break the skin,makes my hair stand on end.Seconds,a little harder,I closed my eyes.Only a slight sting and I can't bring myself to do it.

Third one...third one is what did it.

Skin broke,so much blood and I let out a grunt so loud it reverberates off the walls.It’s bleeding ,far too much,more than I’m use to and it mixes into the chalk into the floor.I flip the pages,I do the chants,I work fast.Prayers and curses like mantras,while the incense burn and I can already feel the pressure in the air changing.Someone took the sacrifice,something is drawing more of it from me.And then,somehow,just as easy as the wound opened up,it closed.I didn’t question it,there was no time to question it,I had to leave .

The moment I stepped into the street,I felt relieved,despite the chill.I had no idea how to get to Oblivion from here,but I let my feet carry me...and somehow I knew everything would be alright.  
\--  
As soon as I got in the place,I knew somethin’ was up.I made way through the crowd in search of Nick.Someway,some how,I just knew where he was,like I was being guided by some divine force.Running on instinct ,I shoved through the drunken crowd ,not carin’ ‘bout nothin’ but finding Nicky and fast.I was relieved when I finally found him,chatting at his booth with a rather attractive lady ,though he seemed disinterested.

“Nicky!”,I said and both of them looked at me.

“Constantine! I told you to -”

“Nick...listen to me-”

“Just sit still,the show’s bout to start”,he said.He gestured for me to sit down,and as soon as I did,he possessively wrapped his arm around me.Other’s stared at us,they always do,but fuck em’.I felt safer with Nick near me,not for my sake but for his.

I sighed and sat there wiatin’ for somethin’ to happen and it did.

A poof of smoke and a woman in a top hat appeared on stage chanting words I didn’t under stand.I could hardly see her face under the top hat,but tanned skin,perfect legs a slim waist and nice tits were enough to catch my attention.She pulled her hat off and looked directly at me and my god...she was beautiful.Full red glossed lips and gorgeous blue cat shaped eyes,her hair was long and jet black with bangs cut ‘bove her eyes.She looked around my age, too. I found out later,her name was Zatanna Zatara,the lovely daughter of the great magician Giovani Zatara himself.

A moment later she gave a wink at Nick and he returned with a smirk.I wanted to say something,do something...but the way she looked at me,I was captivated and torn between jelousy and desire. I wondered...was she the woman that was with Nick last night.

The next thing she did was a slow ,seductive stride toward the front of the stage,the music playing in a rhythm that matched hers.She snapped her fingers and I swear on me life a card materialized in my pocket.

“C’mon guys,I need a playmate.Ace of spades,you’re up”,she said.I looked and was disappointed when I realized that it wasn’t me.No...my card was the joker,which I realized later was very important.

The guy she pulled onto the stage was rather attractive ,mixed race ,light hair in dread lock,light eyes and near beige skin.She gave him a predatory gaze before she chanted something that sounded like ‘Sepor!”,whatever that meant.Then,ropes dropped from the ceiling and caught his wrists,dragging themup until they were tied above his head.

He looked as shocked as me and some others and she smiled a smug look before touching his shirt,whispering something and it was gone.This Zatanna was literally making shit dissapear and reappear before my eyes and I turned to Nick who already knew what I was thinkin’.

“Everything you see is really,Johnny-boy.And I know exactly how she does it”,he said.

“Think you could show me a few things,luv?”,I said.

“Be good and I’ll show you everything”,he said eying me.He squeezed my hand and eyed the stage again.

Zatanna had the bloke upside down on a cross now and was putting a cigarette to her lips.Snap of fingers and she summoned an already lit candle in her other hand.When she slid the cigarette between those full luscious red lips,seh looke right at me and took a drag.I was sure then that my mystery woman was her.She blew smoke out that turned blue and formed the shape of a smoked out rose before it faded.Then she repeated it against the bloke hanging upside down,right into his crotch.He squirmed in his bindings and she chuckled before putting it out on her breast.A gasp and then a moan,loud through the microphone

“Oh,yes..”,she dragged it out ,before she dropped the fag on the ground.And that,her voice,the way she enjoyed it,I was starting to feel it in me pants.

“You’re all mine ”,she said in that seductive voice of hers,but I swear she was looking at me when she said it .The next thing I know,the candle was floating and poured hot wax over his chest in a criss cross motion.He squirmed and pulled at his ropes to no avail.Zatanna’s mischeivous laugh was all that could be heard as he finally gave in and let it go and I could practically imagine myself in his place.When she finished,melted X’s marked his body falling down like blood.The candle floated away and she spoke.

“Treah a mrof”,she commanded.The wax began to meld together and form into a heart.She then left the candles floating in the air and from her cleavage ,she produced a switch blade and smirked as she dragged her tongue against the blade,looking right at the crowd.She kissed the blade and flicked her wrist bringing the candle up to her lips.Moments later,she blew the candle out,but the entire room went dark,the music stopped and it seemed as if time had stilled.

“Cisum,Sthgil No!”,her voice echoed,no less then a second later. The lights came back on immediately and the music started again.I looked at the stage in utter shock because instead of the other bloke,Nick Necro was strung upside down ,shirtless on the cross with ‘LUV U’ in white wax ,dripping over a red heard.Only unlike the other guy,he was suspended in midair.I looked aside and sure enough it was really him because he sure as fuck wasn’t sittin’ behind me any more. At this the crowd cheered louder than before and everyone near where me an’ Nick were was confused as I am.

That was WAY too fucking fast for a normal fucking teleport

.Nick himself literally broke the chains from his wrists before reaching all the way up to get his legs free (fuck,he’s in better shape than I thought).I could see hislean muscles straining as he did it too ,see his tattoos that made him look scarier than he normally does.As soon as he got free ,he dropped,flipped himself over and landed perfectly on his feet.He then stood up ,facing the cheering crowd and raised his arms.A deafening silence was everywhere and all I could here was white noise and a crashing wave then silence.The crowd stopped ,completely shocked and disturbed ,but then Nick turned a thumb upside down and the sound came back on.After that,he peeled the heart off of himself in one go,holding it up for us to see.Zatanna then approached him and put a lit cigarette bewtween his lips,which he put to the heart.Immediately it burned away and vanished.

“Mrof ,esor slatep!”,Zatanna commanded.And moments later,rose petal were raing from the cieling and falling over the crowd.But insted of petals,I got a full blown rose on me lap,courtesy of Nick ,who gave me that devilish smirk of his.Zatanna then snapped her fingers and Nick’s coat appeared on.

At this,Nick and Zatanna bowed to the audience and thanked them.Nick then removed his cigaretta and burned his own hand.And the moments later,he took Zatanna,spun around and they completely vanished into a pile of waxen rose petals.

The announcer stepped out,and spoke but I was already leaving my seat to go find the other two.

Just as I thought,they were near a back entrance and I jigged up to Nick who had a shirt on now, holding a giggling Zatanna in the air,who no longer wore her top hat.

“Hey,who’s your friend?”,she said,eying me.

“He was just leaving”,he said coldly and I felt my heart breaking until I heard his voice echo in me ears.

‘Meet us back at my place and make sure you’re not followed’,he said.

At that,I hung back a moment and sighed,watchin’ the two of em’.

They look so perfect and I ain’t got no right to interfere,that’s what went through me mind.I had no right to be here,to interfere.I was thinkin' maybe,just maybe I should just head one bacl to England an' leave well enough alone.Not like they'd miss me or anything.It was then that I felt a heavy presence nearby and a man rose from anearby stool,mutterin’ some non-sense about a ‘Cold Flame’.

At that,me blood ran cold and I turned to the man who had a knife in his hand and was headed straight for Nick.I immediately grabbed a nearby bottle and busted it right over his head and as it happened,I was surprised of how afraid I was of what could have happened.At this,Nick spun around and grabbed him by his collar before punching him in the face.Zatanna quickly grabbed the knife he dropped.

“You think you can get to me that easily! Tell them ,I know what they have and I’m coming for them!”,he said,whatever that meant.

“All will fall to the Cold Flame”,he said,clearly in agony and blood spillin’ from the side of his head.

“Oh yeah? Fall to this!”,Nick said and kicked him in the side.

“C’mon,both of you,let’s get outta here!”,Nick said and practically dragged Zatanna and me out the back door.

We jogged away from the Oblivion Club for near a block,stoppin’ in the middle of a parking lot.Nick looked back,checked around the corner to see if anyone saw us.

“Thanks for the save,kid”,he said,directed at me.He may not know it but I could sense that back there,he was really afraid for his life.

“No problem but...the Cold Flame?”,I said.

“Cult of the Cold Flame ,real bad news”,he said ,lightin’ up.He took a drag before he spoke again.

“...apocalyptic black magick occultists with some serious shit under their belts”,he said.

“My dad’s been kicking their asses up for years and now they’re after Nick and me”,Zatanna admitted.

That’s why Nick needed me so bad.Three stronger than two,protection from whatever this was.Of course...maybe there are other reasons,but ;least now ,I know I’m not expendable.

“Your dad’s Zatara,right?”,I said.

“Really,don’t you know anything?”,Nick said,annoyed.

“Aparantly not,mate.That’s why I showed up in the first place”,I said before goin’ for a pack of smokes and lightin’ one up for me self.

“Fine,alright then.Tag along for a bit,but I;m warning you,you slow me down,get in my way or cross me in anyway,I’ll show you what a real bastard is.That goes for Zee too.The Cold flame’s not a joke,Constantine,so I’m givin’ you a chance to walk away.Now”,he said.

“No,I’m stayin’”,I said without even hesitatin’.

“You got balls,kid and I respect that.C’mon,let’s get the hell outta here”,Nick said,giving 

“Where are we goin?”,I asked.

“Everywhere”,Zatanna said,walking past.She snatched one of me cigarettes and slid it between her lips.A snap of fingers and she lit it with a spark of fire.

“Sounds good to me,mate.Guess this is a threesome now,right luv?”,I said to Zatanna.She answered my question with a hand on my ass and a firm squeeze.

“If you want it to be”,she said.She then slid away and smiled over her shoulder at me.

“Try to keep up,Constantine”,she said and walked up ahead to Nick who was a few pases ahead,and I followed.Zatanna slid an arm around Nick’s waist and he welcomed her ,holding her close,I lagged behind though unsure what to do.

“C’mon Johnny,don’t keep us waiting”,Nick said.I smiled and I slid up beside him on the otherside.As soon as I did,he pulled me close as well.A moment later,he kissed me on the cheek ,kissed her on the forehead and we walked off into the night.

‘Check your pockets’,I heard Nick’s voice echo my head.I slid me hand in me pocket and felt the familiar touch of worn leather,a metal buckle.It was the collar.

‘Whenever we’re at home,you put it on at all times’,he said.I nodded.

“What were you saying?”,she asked.

“A surprise...you’ll see”,he said.

\--  
We all knew the road ahead would be dangerous,there was no disputin' that.But we would stick it through,all of us together.I know it sound bloody rediculous,rather lame and cliche,but as we walked off into the night,embraced,I realized then that I was in love and that was that.

I was head over heals in love with both of them and there was nothin' in the unviverse that could change that.And I beleived then that maybe,just maybe they felt that way 'bout me too.


End file.
